When Your World Falls Apart
by willowfairy
Summary: COMPLETE! Hermiones world collapsed at the end of the summer. She finds comfort and love in an unexpected place.
1. Denial and Confusion

Hey! This is Willowfairy and Linwe Amandil. Linwe and I have been reading D/Hr fanfics for a long time now, so when she was at my going away party, we decided to write our own. Here we go! Oh, and it does have a sequel..  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own the HP universe. If any of this sounds familiar, we're sorry. We are two sad, sorry human beings who have read two too many D/Hr fanfics. Currently, one of us is frozen up North while the other is beginning to thaw down south. Flames will be used to speed up the thawing process. So, if you have problems it's probably just the ice and snow taking over our already frozen brains. Also, this was dreamed up between 12:10 and 2:30 am, and that might explain a few things. And as Linwe says, if you know us, that explains everything. Happy Reading! ~W + L~  
  
When Your World Falls Apart. Chapter 1: Denial and Confusion  
  
Hermione Granger sat in her Head Girl dormitory thinking about her years at Hogwarts. She pulled out her Hogwarts: A History book from her trunk. Anything to keep her mind off her summer. Maybe not the whole summer, but definitely yesterday, the day before term started. She still didn't believe it had happened. Stuff like that didn't happen to Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Queen, and head of the class. No, that kind of stuff happened to people you don't know, just things you read about in the newspaper. Hermione glanced at her book again. It was upside down. Sighing, she put it away and reached into her trunk. Her hand closed around a jar. She stepped into the hallway and walked down the hall into the bathroom. Grabbing a cup from the sink, she half filled it. She poured some of the liquid from the jar into the cup. Swirling it around, she downed half of it and quietly left the bathroom. Walking back into her room, she closed the door and headed for her bed. Dropping the jar in her trunk, she finished the drink and crawled into bed, welcoming a dreamless sleep.  
  
Draco Malfoy was bewildered. He had been standing just outside of the bathroom and had seen Granger drink whatever was in the jar. Confused, he wandered back to his room. Sitting on the bed, he thought back to the train ride.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I had gone looking for the "Golden Trio" to torture them before they reached the school. It had become tradition. Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy had been especially annoying today, so I had left them in the compartment. Walking down the aisle, I had opened the door to the Dream Teams usual compartment. "Oh look, it's the poor, pathetic Weasel and the Boy-Who-Lived. Where's the mudblood? She get a new boyfriend Potty?" "Get out, Malferret." Potters voice was icy, but still nothing compared to mine. "Awwww, did wiw Potty get his heart broked? So sad." I smirked at him evilly. Potter jumped to his feet, wand in hand. "Watch it, Potter. I know at least 30 ways you could die in 30 seconds." My voice was cold. I glared at him and stepped out of the compartment. I glanced at my watch. Damn, not enough time had passed. I wanted to avoid Pansy as long as possible. She had been bad enough to have around the manor all summer. Moving down the hallway, I listened at doors. Most had voices coming from them. I wanted peace and quiet. I passed a door, but stopped. Listening, I heard nothing, so I slid it open softly. Granger was curled up by the window. Her face was toward it, but something was glinting wetly on her cheeks. I was about to make a rude comment, but somehow stopped myself. I slid the door shut and walked on down the hall. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Thinking about it now, I didn't quite understand I had just left her alone. It was probably the look on her face. One of utter confusion even with a little bit of terror. Shaking my head, I slipped between the covers and fell asleep.  
  
And that is the first chapter. Let us know what you think with a review! Thankz loadz! ~W + L~ 


	2. Morning Rituals

Hey! It's chapter 2!! Yayness! Anyway, if you want to be emailed when we update, leave your email address in a REVIEW. *hint hint wink nudge* enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: You think we own these characters? *starts laughing hysterically and falls off chair*  
  
Chapter 2 Morning Rituals  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning with a massive headache. She stumbled over to her dresser to get a mug of coffee. Her mother had given her a coffee maker for a going-away present. Over the summer, Hermione had gotten seriously hooked on coffee. It was all her cousins Gwen's fault.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gwen had brought her to a little café called Le Bistro. Gwen had walked over to the counter and ordered two vanilla cappuccinos, flirting with the waiter the entire time. Walking back to their little table, she had placed a cup in front of Hermione triumphantly. They chatted while the coffees cooled. Finally, Hermione took a careful sip. She instantly fell in love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione smiled a little at the memory. Glancing at the schedule that had come overnight, she sipped her black coffee. Transfiguration this morning, followed by Charms. Then lunch around noon. Her final class of the day was Arithmancy at 3. She looked over the rest of the sheet. Tuesday had Herbology, DADA with Professor Lupin again this year. Wednesday was Potions and Care of Magical Creatures. Thursday had History of Magic and Potions again. Friday was Transfiguration in the morning. She wasn't surprised at her light schedule. All the extra classes she had taken over the last few summers had really paid off. And, she was in all advanced classes, so they would be small, and Harry wouldn't be in them. That was a blessing in itself. She didn't want to face him, at least not yet. Too bad he had been made a prefect and they now shared a common room. Hermione frowned at that thought. She glanced at the clock; an hour until her first class started. She grabbed her bathrobe, drained her cup, and walked out the door.  
  
Draco had gotten up early that morning. His first class was Advanced Transfiguration, so the class would be small and quiet. It also didn't start for an hour and a half. He headed for the bathroom he would be sharing with the Head Girl, Hermione Granger. After showering, he wrapped a towel around his waist, cursing his forgetfulness. Walking over to the mirror, he looked himself over. His damp hair was sticking up slightly. No bother, he would spell it when he got dressed. He looked himself over carefully, eyes resting for a few seconds on each scar, remembering how he received each one. His body was toned and strong from his summer job, unloading trucks and stocking shelves at a muggle supermarket. Now that he was back, he couldn't wait for Quidditch practices to start again. He hadn't been able to do much flying over the summer. Smirking slightly, he remembered the money he had made, all locked in a vault at Gringotts where his father couldn't touch it. He walked over to the sink, shaved carefully and brushed his teeth. With a final glance at the mirror, he turned to go out the door.  
And that is chapter 2. Sorry its short. They get longer later in the story. I'm writing before I post in a notebook. I have 20 ½ chapters finished. Please R+R! Thankz loadz! ~W+L~ 


	3. Wondering and Forgetting

Hey! Its willowfairy back with the third chapter. I'm the one who's writing this first story, my friend, Linwe Amandil is writing the sequel. Yes, there is a sequel. Anyway, I just wanna thank all my lovely reviewers: FiCiFaN2200, KrystyWroth, freakgurl-019, dragonpixy(love your name!), iris, B-Chan, and Syaorons angel (leave your email address in your next review, and I'll send you updates.) All right, enough with my babble, here's chapter 3.  
  
Chapter 3 Wondering and Forgetting  
  
Draco opened the bathroom door and ran into Hermione. He looked down at her, a rude comment forming on his lips but the look on her face stopped him. She looked absolutely terrified. A look of confusion and concern flashed across Draco's face, then his mask returned. He took a step towards her, reaching out to grab her arm. Her eyes grew wide and flipped towards the open bathroom door. She darted past him into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. He heard the lock click and someone lean against it. Draco shook his head and moved to his own door, mumbling to himself. "I didn't realize I looked that scary in the morning." And he closed his door softly.  
  
Hermione leaned against the door shaking. Running into Malfoy like that was not the best thing for her this morning. She hated being awake, when she was awake, she had memories. She pulled herself away from the door and over to the shower. Turning on the water, she sighed. She needed something to get her mind off of things. Getting an idea, she ran into her room and grabbed her charmed CD player. Putting in her Avril Lavigne "Let Go" CD, she flipped to track 7 and jumped in the shower.  
  
And I wanna believe you,  
  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
  
Ya I try to believe you,  
  
But I don't When you say that it's gonna be,  
  
It always turns out to be a different way,  
  
I try to believe you,  
  
Not today, today, today, today, today... Hermione was singing along, and that always made her feel better. Track 8 flipped on, and singing loud, she got out of the shower. Doing her hair, she sang:  
  
Sometimes I get so weird  
  
I even freak myself out  
  
I laugh myself to sleep  
  
It's my lullaby  
  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
  
Just to feel the danger  
  
I wanna scream  
  
It makes me feel alive Is it enough to love?  
  
Is it enough to breath?  
  
Somebody rip my heart out  
  
And leave me here to bleed  
  
Is it enough to die?  
  
Somebody save my life  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
  
She kept singing, going into "These Things I'll Never Say". Flipping it off, she left the bathroom humming, but she didn't hear the door on the other end of the hall click softly closed again.  
  
There! Chapter3. Its short, but I'll post more soon. I have up to chapter 32 done. I just haven't had time to type because I just moved. As soon as I get time, I promise I'll post more. Probably another chapter today. Leave reviews! ~W+L~ 


	4. Getting Hungry

Ha! Two chapters in one day so far. Umm, I don't own the hp universe.. That should cover everything. Anyway, here it is!  
Chapter 4 Getting Hungry  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
The next few weeks for Hermione were uneventful. The teachers made up assignments for her to do, and she spent all her time in class, the Head/Prefect library, or her room. She never went to the Great Hall, and if she got hungry, which was rare, she went to the kitchens. She began losing weight rapidly, thinking no one noticed or cared. One night, after spending the entire time avoiding Harry, she realized she was hungry and slipped out of the common room, heading for the kitchens. When she got there, she tickled the pear and opened the portrait, hoping the kitchen was empty. Stepping in, she was greeted by Dobby.  
  
"Miss Hermione! Dobby is so happy to see you! You haven't been to visit Dobby and Winky in a long time. Are you hungry, Miss Hermione?" Dobby looked up at her anxiously.  
  
"Umm, maybe a little." She said quietly. Being in here reminded her of Harry and Ron. She missed Ron and Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindors. None of them would talk to her, and that's why she would be alone if she at in the Great Hall. That was enough to make her avoid it.  
  
"Miss Hermione must come sit!" Dobby was really excited now and grabbed her hand, pulling her over to a small chair in the corner, near the fire. Three other house-elves came over with a tray heaped with everything from breakfast foods to desserts on it. Dobby ran back over with a large mug of coffee. She picked it up and sipped, a tiny smile playing over her lips. Picking up a fork, she ate a large slice of apple pie. That made her feel a bit better, she sat back and watched the flames while sipping her coffee.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Draco had seen Granger quietly leave the common room, then watched Potter follow. He got the feeling that Potter was not following Granger for a good reason. He slipped out after Harry. Seeing Granger go down the stairs, he realized she was headed for the kitchens. He also realized no one else would be in that hallway at this time of night either. Thinking quickly, he called after Potter, who was almost to the stairs.  
  
"Hey Potter! What are you doing out of the common room? Your patrol ended two hours ago. Either go back to the common room or I'll take points. And I know you'd hate to lose the ones from the Hufflepuff Quidditch match you won on Friday." Draco loved the feel of command, and being Head Boy was helpful.  
  
"And what right do you have to be out of the common room, Malferret?"  
  
"Dumbledore has given the Heads permission to be out of their common rooms until 12:00. Prefects must be in by 11:30. I do believe its 11:45. Now go back to the common room before I take points." Draco stated all of this in a very matter-of-fact, but commanding, manner. There was no way Potter could fight him on it. He smirked as Potter stormed past him and back into through the portrait. Draco was about to follow him when he remembered Potter had an invisibility cloak. He could still follow Granger. Draco walked down the hall towards the kitchens. A cup of coffee would be good right about now, and it would give him a chance to talk to Granger. Something in the back of his mind was making him go, like he had to protect Granger. He didn't know why, but he headed for the kitchens anyway. ~*~*~*~*~  
There! Chapter 4! Ha! Ok ok, you know the drill. Review and make me feel loved. : - ) Sorry about the format, ff.net is being dumb.  
  
~W+L~ 


	5. Late Night Talks

All right, I have loadz of time today, so here's the 5 chapter. GO ME! Any who, I don't own. Never have, never will. I'm a poor broke person..  
Chapter 5 Late Night Talks  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione had refilled her mug of coffee and was sitting, staring into the fireplace. All the elves kept trying to offer her food, but she waved it away. The pie had made her a little sick. She heard the portrait swing open behind her, and suddenly she was terrified and she spun around.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Draco entered the kitchen quietly, not wanting to scare Granger. She had been really jumpy lately. He saw her standing by the fire with a look of terror on her face. Looking a little harder, he realized she wasn't just scared, she was terrified.  
  
"Whoa, relax Granger. I'm not that scary." Draco said, unable to suppress a chuckle. He watched her visibly relax, and the look of terror trickled out of her face. Now she looked tired and slightly scared, possibly upset. She was an open book, and Draco grew concerned, but his own face didn't show it. Suddenly, Dobby realized who he was.  
  
"M-master Malfoy! What is it you be wanting? Dobby is more than happy to get it for you."  
  
"I'll take a cup of coffee, Dobby." He was about to insult the elf, but remembered SPEW. Granger looked like she didn't need any more strain. He sauntered over to the table and picked up a doughnut. Dobby rushed over with a mug of coffee, and Draco perched himself on the edge of the table, looking at Hermione.  
  
"Miss Hermione, where is the great Harry Potter? Why is you not with him? He never comes to see Dobby anymore." Draco saw Hermione wince at Harry's name. He was really confused now. He realized Potter must have done something to Granger, but he didn't understand what yet.  
  
"So Granger, are you going to the Halloween Masquerade Ball? I mean, you've planned the entire thing, are you going to go?"  
  
"Probably not. In case you haven't noticed, Malfoy, I'm not even eating in the Great Hall. Why the hell would I attend a Ball? I don't have a costume anyway, so why bother?" Draco realized she was trying to be sarcastic, but because she was tired it wasn't working. Now he wanted to see how she would react to Potter's name again.  
  
"Whatever happened to you and Potter? You two were the "Dream Couple" for almost two years. Now you avoid him like a bad disease." He saw her flinch and tense up, but he kept talking. "He tried to follow you down here, but.." He stopped. Granger's face was white and she looked terrified, worse than earlier.  
  
"H-he was..following m-me?" she stuttered it out in a whisper, looking deep into Draco's eyes, trying to tell if he was lying.  
  
"Yeah, but he was 'reminded' of the hours Prefects are allowed out of the common room." He watched Granger's face gain a little color. Draco glanced at his watch. "It's almost our curfew. I need sleep. We have that Arithmancy test tomorrow." Hermione nodded slowly and turned to Dobby.  
  
"Thanks Dobby. I'll visit again soon."  
  
"Bye Miss Hermione, Master Draco." Draco swept out the door and started walking quickly down the hall.  
  
"M-Malfoy!"  
  
"What is it Granger?" He turned around, making his voice sound annoyed.  
  
"Wait up, please." She said it really quietly. He waited until she caught up, then they walked down the hall together, a bit more slowly.  
  
"Granger, why are you so afraid of Potter?" he asked, watching her face for a reaction. She paled.  
  
"W-what do you mean?"  
  
"Don't play stupid with me. We both know your not, now answer my question." Her face grew red with anger.  
  
"It's none of your business!" She ran to the portrait and yelled the password 'Bloody Hell' the portrait swung open and she ran in. Draco followed, and as he stepped inside, he heard her door slam shut and music float down the staircase. Shaking his head, he climbed the stairs, went into his room, and tumbled into bed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well, there's Chapter 5. I'm all proud now. 3 chapters in one day, and I'm not done yet. *smiles big* anyway, review!!!  
~W+L~ 


	6. Late Awakenings and Coffee Deprivation

Wow! Chapter 6! I'm on a roll! GO ME! If you think I own this, then your on crack. *smiles big smile, then starts laughing hysterically* Read on wonderful reader!  
Chapter 6 Late Awakenings and Coffee Deprivations  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Over the next week and a half, Hermione avoided Draco like a bad disease. The morning of the Masquerade Ball, a Friday, Hermione slept in and had to rush to get to Transfiguration on time. She grabbed hair stix off her dresser and shoved them into her hair to hold it up. Grabbing her bag, she ran out of the room without getting her coffee. She got to class moments before the bell rang. The only available seat was next to Draco. She slid into the seat, but stayed as far away from Draco as she could get. Her head started to pound. She needed coffee, bad. McGonnagall gave them eggs and told them to turn them into chickens. They were needed for dinner tonight. Hermione and Draco both accomplished that quickly. She reached into her bag for some parchment and a quill. Her head was pounding, but all she could think about was the dress she had seen in her dream the night before. Grabbing various colored inks, she began to sketch the dress from the front, sides, and back. She inked it in carefully, then picked it up to study. Suddenly, a hand reached over and pulled it from her grasp.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Granger had transfigured her chicken quickly, then grabbed some parchment and a quill from her bag. Thinking she was doing some extra credit assignment, I turned my attention to giving my chicken silver and black feathers. I had just finished when I glanced over at what Granger had been doing. On it, she had inked a dress. Wanting to see it better, I swiped it out of her hand and began studying it closely. It was pretty, I had to admit. It was a deep sapphire blue dress with silver accents. The way she had inked it made it sparkle and shimmer. From my muggle studies class, I knew it was mideval, but with a modern twist. It had no sleeves or anything to hold it up, it seemed. I suddenly saw it in my mind, a brown haired beauty twirling in it. She reached over and grabbed it.  
  
"That's mine." She said it angrily.  
  
"Gee, someone sure is touchy this morning. Get up on the wrong side of the bed?"  
  
"No, Malfoy, I haven't had my coffee yet and your presence isn't helping matters." Lucky for her, the bell rang. She grabbed her bag and dashed out, leaving her drawing on the table.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
And that's chapter 6. Please review!!!!!  
~W+L~ 


	7. Afternoon Pleasures

I dunno what's wrong with me. I just feel the need to type this story, so here's chapter 7. Its kinda short, and mostly a filler. Anyway, the next chapter is exciting, so just hang on. Oh, I don't own the characters. *goes and sits in corner, crying cause I can't have Sean Biggerstaff, aka Oliver Wood.*  
Chapter 7 Afternoon Pleasures  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hermione was free for the rest of the day. She normally was anyway, but after she had her coffee, she was really antsy and decided to head out to Hagrid's newly built stables. Hagrid had 'aquired' some horses, and seemed disappointed because they didn't have any horns or anything. She pulled on some jeans and a white, long sleeved shirt, along with her cloak and dashed outside.  
  
Hagrid was teaching a class, but he saw Hermione.  
  
"'Ermione! So good to see yeh! How yeh been?"  
  
"Great, Hagrid. I was wondering if I could go riding."  
  
"Sure yeh can. Jest watch out fer the black un, he's a biter."  
  
"All right, thanks Hagrid." She ran over to the stable door, then stepped inside. There was a medium brown horse in a stall partway down the aisle. The brass nameplate on the door read 'Durango'. She put a bridle and saddle on him and lead him out. She mounted easily and headed off, away from the school. Through a small strand of trees, she found a huge meadow. Even though it was almost November, the tall grasses were still green. She got off Durango and put a simple charm on him that only let him get 20 feet away from her. She lay down on the grass and stared up at the sky. She slowly dropped off to a restful sleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
After Transfiguration, Draco had headed down to the kitchens for some coffee. He got a cup and went up to his dormitory. He knocked on Hermione's door to give her back her drawing, but didn't get an answer. He walked down the hall to his room, a plan forming in his mind.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
And there is chapter 7. I told you it was short. Sorry. Anyway, I'm gonna post chapter 8. That's where most of the story comes from. Review and make me feel loved!  
~W+L~ 


	8. Becoming the Masquerade

Well, I think this is going to be the last chapter for tonight. I've posted quite a few. Hope you enjoy it. I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own Draco Malfoy (dam! He's mad hot! Or at least he will be), I don't own Hermione Granger, I don't own Reubus Hagrid, I don't own Albus Dumbledore, I don't own Ron Weasley, I don't own..*rambles on and on, then starts typing story*  
Chapter 8 Becoming the Masquerade  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hermione woke up slowly. She looked at her watch and gasped. She had been out here for almost 6 hours. Hagrid must be worried sick. She quickly mounted Durango and reversed the spell. She rode fast back to Hagrid's cabin.  
  
"Ermione? Yeh're jest gettin back? I thought yeh had come back hours ago!"  
  
"I fell asleep"  
  
"Oh, well yeh jest best get up to the castle, the ball starts in an hour." Hermione stabled Durango, gave him a treat then headed for the common room. Padma and Blaise were yelling back and forth for various items of makeup and jewelry. Hermione shook her head and went up to her room. Grabbing her bathrobe off a chair, she headed into the bathroom to wash the off the horse smell.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Draco had showered after his emergency Hogsmeade visit. He dressed in black pants and a hunter green shirt. After pulling on a chain mail vest, he took a potion. Standing in front of the mirror, he watched his hair turn raven- wing black and his eyes turn deep brown. He hung a rapier (A/N 17th century Spanish sword) from his belt to complete the look. He had told Pansy he wasn't going to the ball, so she wouldn't miss him. He stepped into the hall to wait.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hermione got out of the shower and walked into her room. She flipped on the light and walked over to her closet to get something to wear. She opened the closet door and gasped. Inside the closet was THE dress. It looked exactly like the one in her dream. She was shocked. She had no clue where it came from. Pinned to it was a note.  
~Dearest, I await thee at the hour of nine on the Grand Staircase. Watch for the black rose. ~  
It was unsigned. Hermione was speechless. A glance at her clock showed she had twenty minutes until nine. She shrieked then dropped her bathrobe in a pile on the floor, and put on the dress. Walking over to her vanity, she found a small vial and another note.  
~Dearest, as this is a masquerade, a disguise is required. Drink this and thee shall become thy complete opposite.~  
She did a quick test on it to make sure it was safe, then drank it. She looked in the mirror, and was shocked at the transformation. Her hair turned moon-beam white, and her eyes turned sapphire blue, to match her dress. Her skin darkened just a bit, like she had a deep tan. She was shocked to realize she didn't even recognize herself. There was a pair of silver shoes on the floor, and Hermione pulled them on. She felt like a princess. She said a quick spell to put her hair in loose ringlets and half pulled them back, so her face was clear. With a final glance in the mirror at the stranger she had become, she dashed down the stairs and out of the portrait.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
See? I told you it got better. Chapter 9 will probly be the best, Its my current favorite. Anyway, please review!! I'll love you forever!  
~W+L~ 


	9. Playing the Masquerade Game

Hey Y'all!! Miss me much? Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been really busy with moving and settling into my new school. Anyway, I'm not gonna ramble, except to thank my lovely reviewers! I love you guys!

RuByMoOn, tomzgurl77, shadowwolf2371, bottle*of*sunshine (luv ur name!) Alie, Raspberry Paradise, KrystyWroth, Belle, Sweet Sorrow, and Kweenlolli09.

You guys are the best. I'm going to shut up now, so enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: Me? Own these characters? *snort* You have got to be kidding. *snort laugh**falls on floor laughing*ouch….

Chapter 9

Playing the Masquerade Game

Hermione got a bunch of strange looks walking down the hall. Everyone whispered, wondering who she was. Did she really go to this school? Hermione smiled, she was liking this already, and it sure beat sitting in her room all evening. She reached the top of the Grand Staircase and stopped, looking around. She suddenly realized she had no clue who to look for. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Suddenly, she felt someone press slightly into her back. She froze. An arm moved around her. The hand was empty. Then, with a quick flick of the wrist, a single black rose appeared. She relaxed a little, and the hand moved to tuck the rose behind her ear. It stood out against her pale hair. Someone stepped in front of her and spoke.

"Good evening, Milady. May I have the honor of escorting thee to this ball?" His voice was low and had a bit of a Spanish twinge to it. He was dressed in all black with an elegant silver chain-mail shirt over it. A sword hung from his belt.

"Certainly, Milord. May I have a name with which to address thee with this eve?" The Shakespearian English was no problem, she had read almost all of his plays. Then she realized her voice had changed also, it was a little higher and more musical sounding. And she thought she could hear the Spanish twinge, but she wasn't sure.

"Ahh, Milady. Thee may call me Antonio." He bowed low, then kissed her hand gently. She blushed and smiled. "And how may I address thee, Milady?"

"Thee may call me Linwe." It was her friends name, and there was no reason she couldn't borrow it for the evening. Antonio smiled and offered her his arm. She accepted it and the walked down the stairs and into the Great Hall.(A/N from here on, Hermione is known as Linwe, sorry for any confusion : )

The room was beautiful. The candles were dim and carved pumpkins floated around the ceiling laughing at people and dive bombing first years. The tables were all pushed against the walls and covered with food. Multiple little tables were scattered throughout the room. The dance floor was full, and everyone was laughing and having a good time. Antonio immediately pulled her out on to the dance floor.

"Come, Lady Linwe, the eve is young. Let us be merry." Antonio placed one hand on her hip, and took her hand. Then, he led her in the fast-paced waltz that was playing. Linwe as a little surprised, she didn't think anyone at this school knew how to ballroom dance. She smiled and allowed him to lead. They danced and laughed. Finally, after almost 2 straight hours, she managed to pull him off the dance floor to the drink table.

"Come on, you must be as thirsty as I am." He smiled at her and offered her a cup. She accepted gratefully and drank it down. He did the same. Five minutes later, there were seven or eight girls crowded around who wanted to dance with him.

"Would Milady Linwe mind if I were to dance with the others?" He asked her with his charming smile.

"Certainly not Milord Antonio. I'll await thee here." He kissed her hand, then offered one of the girls his arm and led her away. She watched him dance with two or three of the girls until her vision was blocked. She looked up and gasped. A very familiar figure stood before her.

"May I have a dance with the most beautiful girl here tonight?" Hermione came crashing back into herself. Even though he was wearing a mask, she knew it was Harry. His emerald green eyes were looking at her and she shivered. Her mind was reeling. How could she say no without casting suspicion on who she was? She was battling herself in her head, and finally, she nodded once and was rendered helpless as Harry led her onto the dance floor. She looked up, searching for Antonio. Their eyes met for a brief second, then Harry put his arms around her waist and she unwillingly put her own around his neck. Suddenly, Antonio appeared at her side.

"Ahhh, Milady Linwe! I have found thee." He looked over at Harry. "Good sir, may I cut in?" He was polite, but insistent.

"No, you may not. You can wait. You left her sitting there for the past 20 minutes. Now its my turn." He pulled Hermione closer and she tried to pull away, but couldn't. He was too strong.

"Sir, she obviously doesn't wish to dance anymore. Now kindly release her." Antonio's voice was low and insistent.

"No" was the flat answer.

"Let me go." Hermione knew she had to get away. 

"Why, so you can dance with the scum who left you alone?" Harry was glaring down at her, obviously getting angry.

"Yes, now let me go." She pulled away, but he still didn't release her. "Let me go." She was getting frantic now. "Let go! Harry! Let me go!" She yelled the last part and pulled away hard. Harry had a shocked look on his face. The mystery girl had known who he was. The shock caused his grip to loosen and she pulled away and ran out of the hall. The guy glared at him and chased after her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There! Chapter 9! Sorry it took so long, I've been really busy. Anyway, as always, leave a review and if you leave an email address, I'll mail you when I update. Reviewers get virtual candy! Lol. Sorry about the format, I'm trying to get it to work. Too frustrated to figure it out now….

~W+L~


	10. The Fairy Tale Ends

Alright, I'm back. Sorry this took so long, I was on Spring Break and we went camping. Anyway, I'm back and I currently have 39 ½ chapters done. YAY ME! I just have to get time to type. Home sick today, so I figured I'd put out a chapter, maybe two if I have time. I'm going to stop rambling now and type the story. Thankz at end….

Disclaimer: I don't own these wonderful characters. But I do wish I owned Sean Biggerstaff *sigh*

Chapter 10

The Fairy Tale Ends

          Hermione ran blindly. All she knew was that she had to get out of there. She could feel herself beginning to shake and the tears start to fall. She ran for awhile through the garden Dumbledore had created for the evening and found herself on a dimly lit path. A bench sat against a hedge, and she sat on it, pulling her knees to her chest. She sat there for a moment, trying to control her mind, but it was useless. The stress she had gone through setting up for the ball, her school-work and the lack of sleep had finally caught up with her. She heard footsteps coming down the path and prayed to every god she had ever heard of that it wasn't Harry. She looked up slowly, but all she could see was a dark blur through her tears.

~*~

'Antonio's' POV

"Ahh, Milady. Why all the tears? Thee are safe now." Antonio knelt down beside Hermione and spoke gently, trying to calm her. "Come, Milady, let us go back inside, the air is chilled." He watched her shake her head. "I shan't let that man harm thee. But I do wonder, is thee afraid of him? Has he done thee harm?" Hermione remained quiet, still shaking. "I'm going to pick thee up and take thee to Madame Pomfrey, alright?" Hermione nodded once. Antonio stood up, and then picked her up carefully. She froze in his arms. He talked soothingly, trying to calm her nerves. "I shan't hurt thee, Milady. Be calmed. Thee shall come to no more harm this eve. Thee is safe with me." He kept talking to her all the way to the infirmary. He stopped just outside the doors and said a few quick words to reverse the appearance spells, and another to change Hermione's gown into a school uniform. When he opened the door, Madame Pomfrey looked up from her papers and gasped.

"Mr. Malfoy! What has happened to Miss Granger?"

"I found her on the floor in the Head and Prefect common room, so I brought her down here." 

"Oh dear. Well, lay her on the bed then you may go." Draco walked over to the bed and laid Hermione gently on it. He planted a quick kiss on her forehead and walked out. On the way back to his room, he pondered on why he had kissed her. Unable to come to a reasonable explanation, he lay down for some much needed, but very troubled sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Well? Any good? I know this chapter is really short, but they get better and longer soon, I promise. And here's my thank you's:

Firefly's locket, Mysticpixie, KittyKat589, Belisa (I totally agree), Shadowwolf2371, bottle*of*sunshine.

Thank you guys soooo much. It makes me feel special when I check my email and find reviews. *hint hint* Leave me some specialness in a review!!

~WF + LA~


	11. The Comforting Dark

Well, I guess being sick has its advantages. The house is quiet and I have time to type. This is my second chapter today. I'm going to stop talking now and type it up before someone gets home….

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own them. The goddess of the HP universe, JK Rowling, owns them.

Chapter 11

The Comforting Dark

The blackness around me was comforting. The dreams of normal sleep couldn't reach me here. That was probably the greatest blessing. Even though I was in the blackness, I felt like I was floating on the raft at the lake. The lake had many good memories attached to it. I visited it almost every summer with my family. But oddly, that didn't matter. Nothing mattered here. The blackness swallowed all my fear and worries. All the memories too. 

I could feel the light above me. Way up. Sometimes, I drew closer to it, hearing people talking around me, but never close enough to hear words. Just sounds. But there was one sound I heard a lot. I knew the voice, and I had heard it somewhere, but I couldn't remember where. It was a nice voice, always comforting. But for now, I was content in the blackness. It was safe here. 

I didn't know how long I had been in the blackness, but one day, I heard someone talking to me. I moved closer to the light, wanting to hear. This voice was aged, but kind. 

"Miss Granger, you and I both know you can hear me. And you know you can't hide from your problems. There is a certain person who has been here every day and night since you left. He seems very worried. Now you have a life to live so wake up." Hermione suddenly felt very sad. The blackness was no longer comforting. It was stifling. The light above her grew brighter and brighter, then she felt herself fall back into her body. She slowly opened her eyes to see a tall shape standing over her. "Welcome back, Miss Granger. Its late, and I must go see Poppy. Sleep now, everything will be better in the morning." Hermione nodded sleepily and her eyes drooped closed.

~*~*~

Dumbledore's POV

"Poppy, Miss Granger is awake." I walked into Madame Pomfrey's small office. 

"She is? When did she wake up? Did she say anything?" The short woman jumped up, and moved to the door where I was standing.

"It's ok, Poppy. She's sleeping again. But I don't think she is ready to face the world just yet." 

"Well, what should I do? What kind of potion should I give her?"

"I think a Dimentichisi potion should do the trick. She will be awake, but safe from harmful memories."

"Certainly, Albus. I'll go to Severus right away."

"No need, Poppy. I have the potion here. When she wakes up, give it to her. I'm heading up to bed now. Good Evening." I turned and walked out the door after setting the potion on a small table near the door.

"Good night, Albus."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, that was different. I didn't realize I was going to type in Dumbledore's perspective. Interesting. Anyway, dimentichisi is Italian for 'forget' so I figured it was good to use. Leave me a review, please oh please.

~WF + LA~


	12. Snowfalls and Awakenings

I'm bored senseless, so I'm going to type a third chapter. This is one of my favorite chapters. Hermione's awake and Draco comes in and…. I'm going to shut up now and let you read. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

Chapter 12

Snowfalls and Awakenings

Draco's POV

I hadn't slept properly since the Masquerade Ball. I'd toss and turn all night, until finally, in the wee hours of the morning; I would fall into a troubled sleep, plagued with horrible nightmares. I would get up after two or three hours of sleep and go to class. After class I would go to the infirmary. After spending an hour or two there, I would go back to my room and summon a house elf for food. It was Thursday afternoon, and it had been over a week and a half since Hermione had collapsed. For some reason, I was worried about Hermione. My mind stopped. Why was I calling her Hermione? She is a mud…. I stopped again. She is a witch, and a damn good one. I shook my head and finished up my potion. Snape walked over and inspected it, nodding his approval.

"Professor, may I leave early today, I have an assignment to complete for another class."

"Certainly, Mister Malfoy." Snape swept off to ridicule other students potions. Draco packed up his stuff and left. As soon as he stepped into the hall, he picked up his pace and almost ran to the infirmary. He stepped inside the door and stopped short. She was sitting up in bed, and her face had turned toward the door when he walked in. Draco recovered quickly and walked over to her bed. She was squinting at him like she couldn't see him clearly. 

"I'm sorry, I can't tell who you are. I can't see. Its one of the effects of the crap that lady gave me." She scowled and Draco smiled slightly at how angry she looked. She was actually mad at a professor.

"When did you wake up?"

"Ummm, I can't remember. That's the other effect of the potion. It's like a huge fog has settled in my brain. I can't remember anything. The lady said my name is Hermione Anne Granger and that I'm a witch at Hogwarts and that I'm head girl. I guess it feels right, but I'm not sure. Anyway, who are you and why are you visiting me? Your voice is familiar, but I don't know who you are or what you look like."

"You're rambling." Draco chuckled. 

"I know. But who are you?" The questioning look returned to her face.

"You can call me Antonio." He smiled at her. 

"Antonio" she said it slowly as if trying to remember. "What's today?"

"Thursday, why?"

"No, what's the date?"

"The 11 of November. But why?" He watched her expression. She looked shocked.

"I didn't realize it was that late in the year. The last thing I remember is…" She stopped and looked up at me, then shook her head. "Has it snowed yet?"

"No, not yet." Draco glanced out the window. "Wait, it's snowing now." He looked back at Hermione. She seemed to be debating with herself on whether or not to say something. "What is it?"

"I love the first snowfall of the season. It's always the prettiest." She looked at him, hope in her eyes. "I can't see it. Will you- will you describe it to me?"

"Sure." He looked back out the window. "It's falling softly, in big flakes. As it hits the ground, it melts; but it's just starting to stick to the roof. The wind is swirling it slightly as it floats down. There are a few people outside and the snow is falling around them." He turned back to her. She was breathing regularly, but a small smile sat on her lips. She was beautiful; anyone would have to admit that. He leaned over and planted a small kiss on her lips, barely touching them; then stood and left.

There! Chapter 12! My favorite. It's really sweet, at least I think so. Draco is coming out of himself. *sigh* Ok, I'm going to shut my trap so you can leave a review. *Wink Nudge* Reviewers get 'Mini Fudge Shoppe Fudge Stripe cookies!' (Ok, I know I'm hopeless, don't rub it in.)

~WF + LA~


	13. Brutal Awakenings

Ok, I was on the other site this story is posted at, and I felt a little guilty. All those people, and all my reviewers here have been soooooo patient with me. I'm settled in here now, and I decided I was going to type and get as many chapters as I could out as quickly as possible. I have a 3 subject (108 page) notebook 4 pages from full. (I bought another one, no worries) So, that means I have to type this up so it can get posted. That's the hard part, but I'm working on it, just for you. Thank you so much for keeping me going. And without more of my babbling, here's chapter 13.

Chapter 13

Brutal Awakenings

After leaving Hermione, I went to dinner. Pansy, being her usual self threw herself all over me until I told her that her beloved little kitty would suffer a _very painful death if she didn't leave me alone. To make a long story short, she did. My thoughts turned back to Hermione. She seemed so vulnerable in the infirmary. Something inside of me was yelling to protect her from the world. I couldn't explain it. I walked back up to my room and grabbed the book I'm supposed to read for muggle studies. It was called Armageddon Summer by two muggle authors, Jane Yolen and Bruce Coville. As much as I hated to admit it, it was actually pretty good. I walked back to the infirmary, intending to keep Hermione company if she had woken up. I walked in a frowned. She hadn't yet. I pulled up a chair and started reading._

About twenty minutes later, I looked up. Hermione's eyes were open, but they were cloudy and unfocused. She started shaking and I put the book down and stood up.

"Hey, Granger, are you ok?" I said it quietly, not wanting to tip off Madam Pomfrey. She kept trying to kick me out, but I kept coming back. I watched, but Hermione didn't respond. "Granger? Can you hear me?" Then she spoke and tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Why? Harry, why?" Her head tilted toward me, and her eyes caught mine. There was terror in her chocolate colored orbs, and it killed me inside. "Why did you do that to me? I told you… Why Harry? I thought you loved me?" I was confused. Why did she think I was Potter? 

"What do you mean? Why did I do what? What did I do?" My Slytherin side had taken over, and now I wanted to know the details. She shook her head sadly, eyes not leaving mine.

"No, you said not to talk." Her head kept shaking, and I reached over to catch her hand, not quite understanding why I needed to. Suddenly, she froze and her eyes grew huge. "N-n-no! Don't touch me!" She started yelling.

"Don't touch me! Harry! Don't! Stay away!" Somehow, she had managed to move as far away from me as possible, and was pressed against the barrier. Madam Pomfrey showed up then.

"What's going on her, Mister Malfoy? What happened?" She opened the side drawer on Hermione's bedside table. She poured the liquid in a glass and tried to get Hermione to drink it. Granger pulled away. "Mister Malfoy, I need you to hold her down. She has to take it." I stepped over and to the bed, but stopped short. Hermione had pulled away from me again. "Mister Malfoy! We don't have all day!"

"I know!" I moved closer to the bed, and reached out and grabbed Hermione's wrists and pinned them to the bed. She pulled away hard, but I was much stronger. She kicked out and almost caught me in a sensitive area and I half-crawled on to the bed to trap her legs under mine.

"NO! Harry! Stop! Let me go! Don't! Please don't! Stop! Le-" Madame Pomfrey poured the drink into Hermione's mouth, then plugged her nose to make her swallow. She did, then continued yelling. "Go away! Stop!" Her cries became weaker, and she stopped yelling. Thinking it was ok to let her go, I moved my leg, leaving hers free. I regretted it instantly. She kicked out again and caught me in the only place she could hurt me. I breathed in sharply closing my eyes to the pain. I opened them to see her looking up at me, eyes suddenly clear. They widened a little when she realized who I was, then they closed and she fell asleep. I released her wrists, then gently maneuvered her back on to the pillow and covered her up.

"Mister Malfoy, you should have called me when she woke up. Kindly do so in the future." With that, Madam Pomfrey swept back to her office. I turned back to the bed to see Hermione curled up in a ball, as if to protect herself. I frowned, then picked up my book off the chair and resumed reading as if nothing had happened.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There! Chapter 13! Be proud! I hope you all enjoy it. I beefed it up quite a bit from what I had written in my notebook. Anyway, leave me a review *wink nudge* and let me know what you think! 

~WF + LA~


	14. Summer' Reading

Another chapter today! I'm all proud of myself. Well, I will be if I get it finished. But I'm not going to bed til I do. Now, I had this chapter all planned, then I changed the name of the book, so I have to rewrite parts of it. Enjoy!

Chapter 14

'Summer' Reading

Draco woke up when he felt someone looking at him. His wand was pulled and a curse was on his lips when he realized where he was and who his wand was pointed at. Hermione's eyes were wide as saucers. He put his wand away in his sleeve and sat back.

"Sorry Hermione. I don't wake up well."

"I-it's ok. Don't worry about it." She looked away from me for a second, then looked back. "Umm, who are you?" She looked embarrassed. I smiled.

"I'm Antonio, remember?"

"No, but I'll take your word for it. So why are you here?" She seemed curious, something I wasn't used to from her, at least not to me. "Have you been here before? I feel like you have, but I don't know why." She sounded funny, as if talking to me from a dream. Then, she shook her head and looked at me again. "What are you doing?"

"Well, in response to your first question, I'm keeping you company. The second, yes, I have been here before. Multiple times. And to the third, I'm reading the book for our muggle studies class." She took a moment to process this information then threw more questions at me.

"What is it called and what are muggle studies? And what the hell are muggles?" I rolled my eyes then started explaining.

"It's called Armageddon Summer, muggle studies is one of the many classes you're taking at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and muggles are non-magic folk."  She looked at me like I had four heads. "You're a witch, Hermione."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Any more questions?" 

"Yes, one. Can you read the book to me? It sounds familiar, but I'm not sure why."

"Yeah. Where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning."

"All right." I flipped to the start of the book and started reading. "Chapter one, Marina. It all began at dinner one night last fall, when Mom announced, right after grace, "I've had a revelation." I read to her for over an hour when I finally looked up. She was sound asleep, face to me and a small smile graced her lips. I smiled over at her, then got up and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

~*~*~*~*~

Ok, so it's short, but it's the second one today! Please review!!

~WF + LA~


	15. Rude Awakenings and Fearful Dreams

I'm going to try to type up a chapter before going to bed. Anyway, I'm going to keep typing (and writing in my almost full notebook that I have been carrying everywhere with me for the past 3 months) and posting as fast as I can.

Disclaimer: *caveman grunt* Uhhhh Nuhhhh (Uh, No) Buuhhhgh *points to sun* (Book Goddess) Juh Kuh Rrrrrrling (J K Rowling) Ooonces (Owns).

Chapter 15

Rude Awakenings and Fearful Dreams

I walked into the Great Hall, then immediately left. I was too damn tired to deal with Pansy's shit and the weird looks from the other Slytherins. I headed for the common room and my soft bed. I needed sleep, badly. The sight I saw right after entering the portrait was not welcome. Potter and some random girl were _very busy on the couch. I shook his head and stomped very loudly up the stairs. As I walked down the short hall, I heard Potter behind me saying 'What the Fu*k? (A/N: Censored for the WB HP site where this is also posted) I smirked and turned to my thoughts. Potter was getting very close to number 3 on my Shit List. He had done something to Hermione, and oddly enough, I wasn't happy about it. I pulled off my shirt and pants, and crawled into bed in my black silk boxers. (A/N: Lovely picture, right girls? *wink*) (A/N: Dream sequence following!)_

*~*~*~*

I was standing in a dark wood paneled room. It was cold, colder than rooms were normally kept. I went to rub my arms, then realized I was under some sort of binding spell. I worked on trying to break it when I heard someone, a dark-haired girl, crying on the other side of the room. A tall figure was standing over her and yelling, but I couldn't make out the words.  Then, he reached down and pulled her to her feet and kissed her forcefully. She pulled away and he yelled again. Grabbing her arms, he pulled her against him and kissed her again. She started crying harder and pulling away. Then, the tall figure lost his temper. He slapped her cheek, hard. I somehow heard the noise, even through the odd haze that surrounded me. That sound made my blood run hot and I fought whatever was holding me, and broke it. I ran across the room, and was about to grab the guys shoulder when-

*~*~*~*

I jerked away. My room was dark. I must have slept away most of the day. But that wasn't the most pressing concern right now. The girl looked like Hermione. She was in trouble. I grabbed a robe and yanked it over my head as I ran down the stairs and out the portrait, running towards the infirmary, fear spurring me on. I ran into the infirmary and stopped short. Her bed was empty.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I know, I know. Cliffie. I'm evil. You can all yell at me in reviews now. I'll take it quietly. And thanks to:

SummerRaven, Sailor Heart, Firefly's Locket, and Bottle*of*Sunshine.

 You guys keep me going. Thanks for all your support.

~WF + LA~


	16. Remembrences

Well, yesterday I left you with a horrible cliffie. Draco had a bad dream and headed for the infirmary only to find Hermione's bed empty. Not a very good wake-up in my opinion. Anyway, this chapter is a little twisty, so I'm going to shut up and let you read. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not my characters, but my plot line, surprisingly. And a pretty damn good one if I say so myself. *wink*

Chapter 15

Remembrances

"Hermione! Hermione, where are you?" Her bed was empty. That thought echoed through my head. I was too late. She was gone. Then, a quiet voice answered me.

"If my name is Hermione, then I'm right here. What's wrong? Why are you calling me? And who are you?" I stepped farther into the room. She was sitting on the windowsill, out of sight of the doorway. The room was dark, and I hadn't seen her. I breathed deeply, then walked closer to her. She looked up at me, with a strange look on her face. 

"I feel like I know you. Or at least should know you. Your presence is so familiar." She shook her head, like trying to clear her mind. She was talking softly, as though thinking aloud. I stepped closer to hear her better. 

"You're always here, aren't you. Even when I'm sleeping, I feel you. Your presence is calming and constant." I realized I was standing about a foot away from her. She looked up at me, and her eyes caught mine. They weren't cloudy like they had been, and I realized she could see me.

"Why do I know you? I feel like I've always known you, but I don't know why." She stood up and stepped closer to me. We were now mere inches apart.

"How do I know you?" She lifted her hand slowly. When her fingers were about to touch my cheek, they curled back, as if about to retreat, then straightened. When her warm fingers touched my cold cheek, I felt a shiver run down my spine. She ran her fingers lightly over my cheek and back to my ear. Everywhere she touched, sent shivers down my spine. She searched my face, a confused, yet curious look on her face. When she touched my hair, she blushed and stepped back.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I shouldn't have done that. I'm really-" I cut her off.

"You said my name."

 "What do you mean? I don't know your name, remember? I don't know my own name." She was upset, and starting to pace. 

"I don't even know my name, much less yours! My mind is all foggy! I don't know where the Hell I am! That stupid lady keeps giving me that- that crap that fogs up my mind. I'm not myself! Can't you see that?" She was yelling, and a lone tear ran down her face. 

"How the hell could I know your name if I don't know my own!" She stopped pacing and looked down. Her voice was quiet when she spoke again. 

"How can I know you if I don't know me?" She sunk to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest and laid her head on them. 

"I don't even know my own name." I knelt down next to her and put my hand under her chin, tilting her tear-streaked face to mine.

"I know who you are, Hermione Anne Granger; and that's all that really matters." Her eyes were searching mine. Suddenly, she threw her arms around me and started crying quietly into my chest. Not knowing what else to do, I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up and went to lay her on the bed. I moved to pull away, but she clung tighter, not letting me stand up. 

"Stay, please." She said it softly, an almost silent plea. I gave in and crawled into the bed beside her. She snuggled up to me and I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close. She sighed contentedly, and breathing evened out, telling me she was asleep. The adrenaline that had kept me running for so long died out, and I fell asleep, happier with Hermione in my arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~

See? Twisty. Anyway, I'm going to post and hopefully get some reviews. *Hint? Yeah, I think so*

~WF + LA~

P.S. Thanks to Girl-named-Belle and Firefly's Locket for reviewing.


	17. Compromises

Yay! Chapter 17! I'm on a roll. Now, instead of babbling here, I'm going to wait til the end. Enjoy!

Chapter 17

Compromises

Madame Pomfrey's POV

I was very shocked to find Draco Malfoy in Hermione Granger's bed the next morning. I always thought he was so against non purebloods. I mixed up Miss Granger's potion and walked over to the bed. Mister Malfoy was awake and looking at me.

"What are you doing here, Mister Malfoy? You know that no student is to visit another student in the night, especially not one of the opposite gender. I have to ask you to go to your dormitory now so I can give Miss Granger her potion."

"You can't give her that potion."

"And why not?"

"Because when she takes it, she doesn't even know who she is, and that terrifies her. You can do whatever else you want, but you can't give her that potion." He was very serious and it registered on his face, the most emotion I had ever seen on him, even after he broke his arm in his 6th year.

"The headmaster requested that I give this potion to her, so you may take your problems to him. Now I need you to leave so she can take it. She doesn't take kindly to males when she wakes up after the potion has worn off."

"Please, don't give her that potion." He was actually pleading with me.

"Mister Malfoy, there is no other option."

"Then dilute it so she can know who she is, please."

"I'm sorry, Mister Malfoy. I cannot do that. Now go to breakfast or your dormitory, you can't stay here." He disentangled himself from Hermione gently, then stood up and left the room. I shook Hermione awake and gave her the potion. She quickly fell back to sleep. I went into my office and started on the days work.

Draco's POV

I left the infirmary in a bad mood. Walking down the hall, I automatically made the correct turns that led me to the stone gargoyle. Being a Head, I knew the password and didn't have to play 'Guess the Candy' to get in.

"Candy Cane" the gargoyle leapt aside and I stepped onto the revolving staircase. At the top, I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore's voice called from within. I opened the door and stepped inside. "Ahh, Mister Malfoy. Good to see you. How is Miss Granger doing?" He smiled at me. I was always amazed at how he always knew what was going on here.

"Actually Professor, she's why I'm here. Madame Pomfrey told me that you requested a certain potion for Hermione. After she takes it, she doesn't even know who she is, and that scares her. Do you think you could reduce the dosage so she can at least know what her name is?" My voice was even, and my face a blank, but I knew my eyes were saying everything.

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger went through something very traumatic the day before term started. Anything that goes on around her could set off a harmful memory, as you know from the other day. If she has another nervous breakdown like the last one, Madam Pomfrey doesn't think she will live through it. A single miss-thought could kill her. The Dimentichisi Potion is very strong, to keep those memories away."

"Dimentichisi? Isn't that Italian for 'forget'?"

"Yes it is."

"Professor, what happened to Hermione?"

"I'm sorry, only Miss Granger is at liberty to tell you. I feel that she will when she is ready to talk about it. It is not my secret to share. Now, I will as Poppy to change the dosage under one circumstance."

"And that is?" I was ready for anything.

"Only if you are there whenever she wakes up and whenever the potion is administered and when she sleeps."

"Agreed. Can she stop taking the potion now?"

"Yes, I will inform your teachers that both of you will return to classes after the Christmas holidays. Why don't you go eat, then head back to the infirmary."

"I thought I was supposed to stay with her."

"Ah, yes. But now, she is asleep and won't know if you are there or not."

"Thank you, Professor."

"You're very welcome Mister Malfoy." I nodded respectfully to him, and left the room. I headed for the Great Hall for the first time since Hermione slipped into her coma. I sat in my usual seat and put some pancakes on my plate. Pansy walked into the room and headed for the seat next to me.

"Drakey!! Where have you been? You haven't been to see me in ages!" She half shrieked, and half attempted purred this into my ear. 

"Busy." Was all I muttered before I went back to my food. She didn't get the hint.

"Drakey, didn't you miss me?" she tried to climb onto my lap, but I pushed her off. She settled for throwing her arms around me.

"Pansy, I am _not in the best mood. I would advise leaving me alone before something happens to your family." My voice was even and ice cold._

"Drakey, don't you love me anymore?"

 "No. Now go away." She started blubbering and ran out of the Hall, Millicent Bulstrode behind her. I finished my meal in silence, glaring at anyone who tried to talk to me. I wasn't in the mood for their usual bull. When I finished, I left the Hall and headed for my room. I looked around, and realized all my stuff was gone. Dumbledore must have had it moved to a new room. I stepped into Hermione's room to see the same, except there were a few slips of paper and an empty vial on her dresser. I smiled at the memory of that night. She had looked so wonderful. Better than the Yule ball in fourth year. I closed the door and left the common room, wanting to get back to Hermione quickly. I couldn't explain it, but I felt attached to her somehow, and it made me feel great.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, so that was a little cheesy. Deal. Anyway, thanks to:

Girl-Named-Belle, *~guitar gurl~* (I agree. Sometimes, I get jealous of Hermione, and I'm the one writing the story.), Xaein, DustieBunny, Nunashi's Dream Berry, Gwen, Bottle*of*Sunshine (Thankz for being a faithful reviewer. It means a lot.) Sailor Heart (x2 lol) and Spork Tee (Hey Tracie!).

Your guys mean a lot to me. Thanks for all the support.

~WF~


	18. Changing Rooms

Ok, I'm a bad person. I've been really busy helping my Uncle Paul build a tree house. It's wicked cool! I can't wait until it's completely done. Anyway, I have to type fast because we're going somewhere. Enjoy!

Chapter 18

Changing Rooms

When I walked into the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey looked up at me with a small smile.

"Dumbledore told me you two will be here awhile, so I helped him set up a room next door. Hermione is still sleeping." I nodded once and walked out the main doors. To my right, I saw a new door. I wondered why I hadn't seen it walking down the hall. I tried to turn the handle but it wouldn't open. I stuck my head back into the infirmary.

"Madame Pomfrey? The door won't open."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, the password is 'Azaleas'." She went back to the papers on her desk. I walked over to the door and said the password. The knob turned itself and I walked in.

The room was fairly large with a big window opposite the door. A large table sat in the middle of the room. There was a bed with a hunter green comforter on it, and I guessed it was mine. A curtain was pulled around another corner. There was a door between the curtain and my bed. I stepped farther into the room. A couch sat in front of the fireplace and a bookshelf sat next to the door. Another bookshelf was on the far side of the fire. A small table with a little black thing sat on it. I wandered farther into the room and shut the door.  I walked over to the bookshelf and pulled "Advanced Potions That Only Really Cool Wizards Like Gilderoy Lockhart Can Do" I shook my head and tried again. "The Best Potions for All the Right Occasions: The Guys Guide to Getting Everything You Want" not the book I wanted right now. "Potions for the Dark Wizard: Everything you need to know" close, but I had already read it twice. "Potion Making for Advanced Students: Do Not Try At Home." I smiled, it was perfect. I sat on the couch and started reading, waiting for Hermione to wake up.

I woke up suddenly when I heard the curtain being pulled back. I sat up slowly to see Hermione standing there, looking more confused than normal.

"Where am I? Who are you? And who am I?" She was looking at me with an odd look on her face. "Do I know you?"

"Yeah, you do know me. And you also know who you are. Think hard, you know who you are. You know deep down who you have always been. Now remember." I stood up and walked over to her while I was saying this. I had never realized how much taller than her I was. At least 6 inches between me at 6'1" and the top of her head. She looked up at me, the puzzled look on her face again.

"I know you? How?"

 "You know me. We've gone to school together for the past 6 years. We never really got along though. But that's the past. And you'll remember it after the potion wears off, but for now, you know who you are." She looked up at me, the look on her face the same as last night. Like she was pulling memories out of a dream. Her hand moved up to gently touch my cheek, then moved back to touch my hair. My own hand moved up to her brown curls. Her eyes met mine and I saw the haze behind them. "Think, you know who you are." She looked up at me again, as if trying to drag my face out of the haze. She stepped back and looked down, but her hand moved down to my chest, above my heart.

"I'm sorry. I can't remember." Her voice was soft. I pulled her to me and her arms moved around my waist. She buried her head in my chest.

"Shhhh, its ok, Hermione. Your safe here. Safe. Don't worry." I whispered that into her hair, holding her close to me. She fit in my arms perfectly, like we were made from one piece of clay. "Shhhhhh." She looked up at me.

"Did you say my name was Hermione? That's such a pretty name."

"A pretty name for a pretty lady." She smiled at me and blushed.

"Do you know where I could get something to eat? I'm really hungry and I have a massive headache." She smiled sheepishly at me.

"Yeah, want to try the kitchens?"

"Great, let's go." She headed for the bathroom door. I laughed. "What?"

"Wrong door." She blushed bright red.

"Oops."

"Come on, I'll show you to the kitchens." She smiled at me again and we headed for the other door. The halls were mostly empty except for a few students going from class to class. Then I saw the last person Hermione needed to see right now.

~*~*~*~*~*~

And who is the mystery person? Find out in the next chapter of When Your World Falls Apart. Leave a review and I might update sooner….

~WF~


	19. Confrontations

Hey Y'all. Sorry I haven't updated, I had a research paper and an oral report to do. I should actually be working on that now, because it's due tomorrow, but I feel like I have to type, so here it is. Chapter 19.

Chapter 19

Confrontations

I, for once in my life, didn't know what the hell I should do. Potter was walking down the hall toward us. I knew he had seen us by his glare. We couldn't duck into a classroom, because there weren't any in this wing. Hermione tugged on my arm and I looked down at her. She looked a little scared.

"Umm, Draco, who's he?" She pointed at Potter. Inwardly, I sighed in relief. She hadn't recognized him.

"Nobody important. Come on, we're almost there." She nodded trustingly and stayed next to me, but a little closer than before. Potter stopped directly in front of us, blocking most of the hall.

"Hermione, what the hell are you doing with the ferret?" He looked angry and glared at me again.

"Go away, Potter. It's none of your business."

"Of course it's my business, Hermione's _my_ girlfriend." He smirked at me and looked over at Hermione. "Come on, Hermione; let's go back to the common room to talk." He took a step toward her, but she moved back and closer to me. I felt the urge to put my arms around her to protect her, but didn't so I didn't piss off Potter more.

"Who are you? And why did you say I was your girlfriend? I don't even know you." Potter looked livid. He turned on me, his eyes bright with anger.

"What the hell did you do to her, Malfoy? She doesn't recognize me? I'm her best friend _and boyfriend! What the hell have you done?"_

"I haven't done anything, Potter. I do believe your actions over the summer and at the Masquerade Ball set it off. Now get the hell out of my way or I'll be forced to move you." His eyes narrowed, but he stepped aside.

"Hermione, we'll finish this talk later." He stormed off down the hall. Hermione tugged on my arm again.

"Draco, who was that? And why did he say he was my boyfriend?" She looked scared and I gave her a quick hug. "I don't know him, but he scares me."

"Shh, Hermione. You're safe with me. Let's go eat, you'll feel better after you eat something." She nodded at me and grabbed my hand in hers, lacing her slim fingers through mine. We continued walking down the hall towards the kitchens.

~*~*~*~*~

Awwww, I know. That was really cute. The whole hand thing just kinda popped into my head so I added it. Anyway, I'll get another chapter out to you quick as possible. Luv y'all and thankz to my reviewers!

~WF~


	20. Kitchen Visits

Hey! It's Saturday, and I'm bored, so I figured I would be nice and type out a chapter. Thank you's at end!

Chapter 20

Kitchen Visits

When we stopped outside the portrait to the kitchens, I tickled the pear, making it and Hermione giggle. She smiled and I led her into the large kitchen still holding hands. Dobby did his usual pop out of nowhere trick.

"Miss Hermione and Master Draco! Dobby is so happy to see you!" Hermione gave the house-elf a funny look, then answered.

"Hello…. Dobby. How are you?"

"Dobby is fine, Miss Hermione. What can Dobby get you?"

"I'm not sure." She turned to look at me. "Draco, what did we come to get?"

"Coffee for me. What do you want?"

"Coffee sounds really good right about now."

"Anything else, Master Draco?"

"Some doughnuts." Hermione glared at me. "_Please_" She smiled at me and sat down, finally letting go of my hand. "Why did you glare at me?"

"Because house-elves have feelings too." I looked at her, momentarily stunned.

"How did you remember that?" Dobby handed Hermione her coffee and she sipped at it before answering.

"I-I don't know." She looked troubled again. I sat next to her and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Don't think about it." She nodded once and continued sipping on her coffee. We sat in silence for a few minutes before she looked up at me.

"Draco, who was that boy who stopped us? I know him, like I knew you, but he felt different. Dangerous. Like he's hurt me before." Her voice had gotten quiet and she shivered. I pulled her closer to me and started talking to her in a soothing voice.

"Don't think about it, Hermione. Your safe here with me. I won't let him hurt you again." She leaned against me and I held her tight. We sat like that for awhile until she shifted and I loosened my hold. She yawned and I smiled at her. "Sleepy?"

"Yeah. Can we go back?"

"Sure." She stood up and headed for the door. I nodded good bye to Dobby and followed. When we got into the hall, she was moving slowly and I realized her medicine was wearing off, making her tired. I picked her up, marveling at how light she was. She snuggled against my chest and I listened to her breathing even out. When I reached our door, I muttered the password and walked in, kicking the door shut behind me. I carried her over to her bed and laid her on it, then covered her up. She snuggled into the blankets making me smile. I walked over to the couch and picked up my book and started reading.

A few hours later, after it had gotten dark I got up from the couch and walked over to my bed. I stripped down to my black boxers and slipped between my silver sheets and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~

There! Chapter 20! I'm all proud of myself now. I think I actually have time to type another chapter too. Here's the Thanks!

SporkTee, Firefly's Locket (x2), Kate, Bottle*of*Sunshine, LadyJen, dmalfoyluvr43, Linwe Amandil (my co-author), Girl-Named-Belle, Sailor Heart, Sailor Moon Rose, and Guitar Gurl (Good to see you back!)

Thanks soo much you guys. It means a lot to me. Leave me a review and your email address if you want to know when I update!

~WF~


	21. Late Night Chats

Hey! Chapter 21 coming right up! Enjoy and leave me some luv (in reviews of course!)

Chapter 21

Late Night Chats

I had only been asleep a few hours when I heard something and I woke up. I sat up slowly and listened.

"Stop! No!" The voice was coming from Hermione's corner of the room. I walked over quietly, not wanting to scare her.

"Harry! No! Don't! Please don't! Stay away! I'll hex you into next week!" She quieted for a moment, as if listening to someone. Then, her body tensed and she pulled away from the side  of the bed. "No! I don't want to! Stop!" She started thrashing. I really didn't want her to hurt herself. I moved over next to the bed and reached out and grabbed her wrist. She froze, then jerked away, terror showing on her face, even in her sleep.

"Hermione, relax. I'm not going to hurt you. There's nothing there." She remained as far from me as possible, up against the wall, but still trying to pull away. I moved away from the bed a few steps and kept talking to her. "I moved away. Nothing is going to happen to you. Wake up, Hermione. It's safe out of your dreams. Wake up." She shook her head hard, then opened her eyes and blinked a few times.

"M-Malfoy? What are you doing in my room? And why the hell does my head hurt so much?" She sounded really confused.

"Granger, listen to me. You had a nervous breakdown and ended up in a coma for a week and a half. Over the last week, the potions Pomfrey had you on completely fogged up your mind. You didn't even know who you were." She looked at me, completely shocked. She opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off. Currently, we're sharing one large room under Dumbledore's orders. It's" I glanced at a clock "4 in the morning. I'm tired. I'll tell you more in the morning." I turned around and started back to my bed. 

"Malfoy, wait."

"What?" I tuned around.

"Why-why are you only in your boxers?" In the dim light from the moon I could see the blush on her cheeks.

"Because I was sleeping and you woke me up."

"Oh, ok. Night." I heard her roll over and I crawled into my own bed.

"Goodnight, Granger." I pulled the blankets up and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~

Good? I hope so. Leave me some reviews!

~WF~


	22. Coffee and CD players

Hey Y'all! Sorry about the last chapter being so short. I tried to beef it up. Anywho ---- this chapter is a lot longer. Hermione finally gets a say! Yayness! Leave me some reviews!!

Chapter 22

Coffee and CD Players

Hermione's POV

When I woke up the next morning, I was confused. I looked around, wondering where I was. Then I looked over and saw Draco Malfoy sleeping on a bed a few feet away. The night before came rushing back to me. The last two weeks I hadn't remembered anything. It felt like it should be the morning after the ball, but Malfoy had told me it had been awhile. I stood up and peeked in the door between the beds. A bathroom. I smiled and shut the door behind me and took a quick shower. When I came out, I found my trunk at the end of my bed and pulled out some clean sweatpants and a tank-top. I hurried back into the bathroom and changed. When I reemerged, I pulled my stereo and some headphones out of my trunk. I grabbed Malfoy's Arithmancy notes and his book off the table and settled myself on the couch. A few seconds later, I got up to turn on the coffeepot. I worked through eight problems before my nose told me it was done. I stood up and stretched. I looked over at Malfoy. He was still sleeping, but not as deeply; his light snoring had stopped. I filled a coffee cup and set the other one on the table. Settling myself back on the couch, I readjusted my headphones and looked at the next problem. I took another sip of coffee, then devoted myself to the slightly harder problem. A few minutes passed, then I picked up my cup. Taking a sip, I smiled, then put it back down and started the next problem.

Draco's POV

The smell of coffee pulled me out of my sleep. I had forgotten how nice it is to wake up to that smell. I stood up and pulled on some muggle pants, then walked over to the table. A clean mug sat on the table and I walked over to the black thing. I picked up the handle of a pot and poured the coffee into the mug. I sipped it, smiling slightly. Black. I walked into the bathroom and showered quickly. I stepped out and pulled the curtain and dressed in some black muggle jeans and a forest green t-shirt. I poured myself another cup of coffee. Looking over at the couch, I saw Hermione. I walked over behind the couch to see what she was doing. My Arithmancy book and notes sat on her lap, along with some parchment. Her quill was moving rapidly as she worked out, in minutes, a problem that had taken me over an hour. I watched her do three more problems before I noticed her cup was empty. I swiped it, filled it, then put it back. She never noticed. She seemed completely entranced by the problems and the things on her ears. She reached down for her mug and sipped. She froze, then her head whipped around, almost hitting me in the face. I pulled back. She reached up and pulled the things off her ears.

"Malfoy! Where do you get the gall to scare me like that?" She sounded surprised, but with a hint of anger.

"I didn't think refilling your mug would be that terrifying an experience." She looked up at me, confusion playing across her features.

"Why were you leaning over me like that?"

"I was watching you do those problems. How can you do them so fast?" She smiled.

"My Da got me into Algebra and Geometry young. This isn't much different, really. Most of the principals are the same." She said it in a matter-of-fact voice, but I knew she was thinking of home by the wistful smile that fitted across her face.

"Oh." I, of course, had absolutely no clue what she was talking about, but decided not to say anything about that. "Hungry?"

"Umm, a little."

"What do you want?"

"I'm not really sure. Can we go to the kitchens?" she sounded hopeful.

"I don't know why we can't. Dumbledore didn't say anything about it."

"Ok, I want to change really quick." She jumped off the couch and walked over to her trunk."

"Well, hurry up. I'm starving." She laughed and walked into the  bathroom. I liked her a lot better when she wasn't doped up. Wait, what was I thinking? Just being in the same room as her is enough to get both of us killed. Shaking my head, I turned and looked down at the couch. On it were the things Her- Granger had had on her ears. I picked them up and held them close to my ear. Nothing. I followed the string they were attached to to a shiny, blue box thing I had seen her carry into the bathroom weeks before. There were little silver buttons all over it. I pushed a few, but nothing happened. I pushed another one and some red lights came on in the shape of numbers. I pushed another, and the box started to whir. Noises started coming from the things I had in my hand. I held it up to my ear, then dropped it, slightly startled. It was singing. I carefully picked them up again and held them to my ear, listening. I pushed another button and the song changed. A knob sat on the top of it, and I turned it. The sounds started fading. I didn't want to lose it; I spun it hard the other way. The sounds got really loud and I dropped the things again, and heard giggling. I looked up to see Granger leaning on the back of the couch. A look of amusement sat on her face.

"Like my CD player, Malfoy?" she giggled again.

"No. What is it?"

"A CD player. It's a muggle thing. She stepped around the couch and pushed two buttons on it, and the thing quieted. "Come on, I'm hungry." She started toward the door. I followed muttering.

"Stupid muggle thing." 

~*~*~*~

See? Longer! Yay me! Leave me some reviews so I feel loved and post more!

~WF~


	23. Trying To Be Brave

Ok, I'm really really bad. I haven't posted in a while, and I'm really sorry. I've just been really busy. Lots of end of the year projects and stuff. Miserable really. Anyway, I'm going to stop babbling and let you read. Enjoy!

Chapter 23

Trying To Be Brave

Draco's POV

Granger and I walked thorough the halls in silence. Right now, everyone was in class or their common rooms. We quickly reached the kitchens, and Granger tickled the pear and the portrait swung open. Dobby greeted her at the door.

"Miss Hermione! Dobby is so happy to see you! Mr. Harry Potter will be happy too!" The house elf's excited squeal hit my ears. Potter was in there? I knew I had to get Granger out. She hadn't had the potion yet. Thinking quickly, I hung back in the doorway, staying in the shadows, hoping not to be noticed. Granger had turned around, terror showing plainly on her face. Her eyes caught mine and I held a finger to my lips. Dobby grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the fire where a tall figure was standing.

"Hullo, Hermione." Potter sounded normal, like he didn't know anything was wrong, like nothing had happened.

"H-hi Harry." Hermione spoke softly, looking at the ground, then turned to Dobby. "Could I have some coffee and some doughnuts please, I'd like to go back to my room." A few seconds later, another house elf ran over with a plate heaped with various pastries. "Thanks Winky." Granger took the plate and started towards the door.

"Hermione, wait. Why are you leaving?" She didn't say anything, and started walking. He reached out and grabbed her arm. She flinched and her eyes flew to mine, and I breathed in quickly, shocked by the fear in her caramel eyes. She didn't answer, but tried to pull away. A look of intense anger crossed Potters face. He turned her around and held her upper arms so she couldn't move. "Why are you avoiding me, Hermione?" He was angry and I knew Granger was in trouble. I stepped out of the shadows and spoke.

Hermione's POV

"Potter!" I heard Malfoy's voice coming from behind me. 

"What the hell do you want, Malfoy? I'm not out past curfew and anyone is allowed in the kitchens. You have nothing to threaten me with. Why don't you run along to your little cronies?"  Harry's voice was full of malice and hatred and it scared me. "Hermione and I are having a conversation, so why don't you but out?" he looked back down at me.

"Potter, let her go." Malfoy's voice was completely calm, but icy.

"This is none of your business, Malferret. Go scamper off to your cage. Hermione, we're going to the Gryffindor common room, where you belong." He dropped one of my arms and started pulling me towards the door. Malfoy stepped in front of us.

"Potter, I told you to let her go. Now do so before I _make_ you." His voice was harsh now, and still icy. I looked up at him, but his face was blank. Harry ignored him and tried to walk around him. "Potter, I told you to let her go. Now do it." Harry's grip on my arm tightened and I winced.

"Get out of my way, Ferret. Hermione wants to come with me." He looked over at me, "Right?"

"N-no." I whispered it, and looked away from him, down to the floor. His grip tightened even more and I almost whimpered in pain.

"Yes you do." Harry was angry. Angrier than I had ever seen him. I shook my head and tried to pull away, but his grip was like a vice. I looked up at Malfoy, pleading with him silently.

"You heard her, Potter. Now let go before I make you." Malfoy's voice was even again, but his eyes were flashing.

"Get out of my way, Malfoy."

"I'll move when you release Granger."

"Move."

"No." They were glaring each other down.

"Harry, let me go." He looked over at me, angry. "I-I mean it." I pulled away getting a little frantic. My head was starting to spin. Harry must have seen the look on my face, because the anger was replaced with shock for few seconds, then anger buried it again. He released my arm and growled out a 'We'll finish this later' and stormed out of the room. I looked over at Malfoy, and I could feel myself swaying. I heard the portrait close and then felt the blessed dark wash over me.

~*~*~*~*~

Well? Is it worthy? Lemme know in a review! *hint wink nudge*

~WF~


	24. Dream Demons and Misunderstandings

WHEW! I did it! School is over. Sorry I haven't been able to update, I've just been terribly busy with the end of the school year. I'm about to move _again but I hope to get a few chapters up before I do. I'll thank reviewers at the end. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: Me? Own *snort* this? *starts laughing hysterically and falls off chair*

Chapter 24

Dream Demons and Misunderstandings

I watched Potter leave. When the portrait closed firmly behind him, I turned around and saw Hermione with her eyes closed swaying precariously. My seeker skills kicked in and I moved across the room quickly, and sank to the floor with her. I was worried. She hadn't had any of the potion yet this morning. I didn't know what would happen, but I didn't want to take her to Pomfrey. I moved one arm under her knees and the other around her back and stood up carefully. The shock of how light she was hit me again. I slipped out of the kitchen and moved swiftly but silently to our room. After muttering the password, and stepped inside. I kicked the door shut behind me and carried her over to her bed. I laid her down carefully then pulled a blanket over her. She unconsciously curled up into a ball, but her breathing evened out a little. I walked over to the couch and sat down, bewildered.

'Why am I doing this?' the thoughts raced through my head. 'Why am I helping her? Why? Could I pos-' Granger's voice cut through my thoughts.

"Harry, please don't! Just let me go! No!" I stood u and looked over at her bed. She was still lying down, but against the wall curled up tight. I don't-" she cut off and started thrashing. I suddenly found myself with a knee on the bed, leaning toward her.

"Granger! Wake up! Potter isn't here." She pulled away from my voice and curled up tighter with a soft whimper. I changed tactics. "Hermione, thee shall come to no harm here." My voice was soft and soothing. She uncurled slightly, but didn't move any closer. "Relax, my fair Hermione. Thy's dream demons shan't harm thee here. Harken to mine voice and thee shall be safe." She had moved away from the wall a little and was moving toward me a little. "Thee is safe with me. I shall protect thee. Relax thyself, thee is safe." Slowly, she uncurled a little and reached out one hand. Without thinking, I laced my fingers through hers. She sighed, then her breathing evened out a bit more, but her grip on my hand didn't loosen. She pulled my hand closer, making me fall over. Instantly, she curled up against me with her cheek on my chest and her breathing completely evened out and I knew she was asleep. The only problem was that she had my hand and I couldn't go very far without it. I tried to reclaim it, but she whimpered and scooted closer. 

"Granger, I need my hand back." She shook her head sleepily.

"No, you can't have it." She mumbled into my chest.

"Umm, Granger" she had moved again and now my arm was around her waist. "You may want to let me go." She shook her head again. "Granger, wake up."

"Go to sleep." This was mumbled into the pillow.

"No. Now return my hand." She rolled over again and curled up even closer than before. My hand was under her head and her legs were entwined with mine. 

"Go to sleep, Luv." I knew the shock was plain on my face. She didn't know who I was. And I knew when she woke up, she wouldn't be too happy. I waited until her breathing was soft and even. Her grip relaxed and I slowly disentangled myself. She whimpered once, when I pulled completely pulled away. I pulled the blanket over her and went to sit on the couch with my thoughts.

I woke up suddenly to a slight thump on the end of the couch. I knew who it was, so I didn't open my eyes, but she was hard to ignore. I opened my eyes slowly and turned to face her. She was studying me intently, as if trying to burn my face into her memory. I raised my eyes to hers and she didn't look away. Her eyes were searching mine, looking for something. We sat there; eyes locked neither of us moving. 

"Thank you." She said it softly, then got off the couch and ran out of the room. I sat there, more confused than before.

Hermione's POV

After I left the room, I didn't know what to do. A thousand places ran through my mind, but I didn't think any of them would keep me safe. Then I looked up and realized where I was. 

It was class time for most of the school, so the library was empty. I wandered through the shelves, looking for nothing in particular. Without thinking, I reached out and picked a random book off the shelves. When I saw the cover, I smiled. It was a book of poems by Emily Dickinson. I had the same volume in my trunk. My dad had gotten it for me when I started Hogwarts. He said Emily always knew what you were thinking and to keep it with me. Thinking of my dad made me think of his cooking, and I heard my stomach growl. 'Maybe Malfoy is up for some food, cause I'm starving.

When I reached the door to our room, I tried the handle, but it wouldn't budge. I realized it needed a password. I knocked on the door.

"Malfoy, let me in." I waited, but I didn't hear anything. "Malfoy, please." Silence. I was starting to get nervous for some reason. What if Harry showed up? I knocked on the door again, a bit more forcefully. "Malfoy!" but nothing happened. "Draco! Please! Let me in!"

Draco's POV (Again)

I had just stepped out of the bathroom after a cold shower when I heard a shout from the other side of the door.

"Draco! Please! Let me in!" it was Granger, and she sounded scared. I walked quickly over to the door and opened it, stepping back. She slipped in and shut the door firmly behind her. She leaned against it for a moment, breathing deeply with her eyes closed. I looked down at her, puzzlement clear on my face. Her eyes opened, and she looked up at me. 

"Are you-" I started, but she cut me off.

"I'm fine. But I'm hungry." She continued looking up at me.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I said it coolly, but immediately wished I had never said it. Her face fell and she looked away from me.

"So sorry to have bothered you." She brushed past me, but her voice was hard, but I could hear the sorrow beneath her words. I turned around to watch her. She walked over to her trunk and started rifling through it. She pulled out a slim blue book and took it over to the couch. Sitting down, she flipped it open to a random page and immersed herself in it, successfully ignoring me. I scowled and sat at the table to work on my Arithmancy homework. A few minutes later, I got up to get some coffee. I poured two cups and set one on the table next to the couch. Granger didn't look up. I sat back at the table, and glanced over at her again. The coffee cup was in her hand, but she was still reading. I shook my head and immersed myself in the problems.

~*~*~*~*~

Well? Was it worth the wait? Hope so. Anyway, here's the Thank You's:

Firefly's Locket (x3 thankz!) Sailor Heart Girl (x3) Girl-named-Belle, dracohermioneshipper (please no pom poms!) shadowwolf2371(x2), Christina, Sporktee, Olorin (sorry I'm so confusing) Joanna, KrystalDiamond, fergiaj, tooty frootie (sorry, grammer isn't my strong point) SilentLucidity, Nilboriel (what does 'Auch' mean?) Brenda, Juanita (Thankz for the great review!) TFeltonsMine, Anna, Webweaver, PsYcHoJo, windswept phoenix, *guitar gurl*, radioactive1 (Violence Mary? Tsk Tsk) hildie, Sailor Moon Rose (Thankz! I feel loved!), AltDustie, and last but not least, my co-author Linwe Amandil.

Thank you so much everyone, it's a great feeling to get reviews. I feel so loved. *smiles* Leave me another review and tell me what you think!

~WF~


	25. Reconciliation and Alfredo

Well, this chapter is going to be completely different from what I have in my magic notebook. I changed the last chapter, so this is going to be off the top of my head. And I'm just warning you, its 10:23 at night. Enjoy!

Chapter 25

Reconciliation and Alfredo

Draco's POV

I was starving. Granger was still sitting on the couch, reading her book. She kept flipping to random pages and sipping at the coffee I had set next to her. I sighed in frustration and stood up. I walked across the room and out through the portrait and headed for the kitchens.

It was loud. I looked at my watch and realized it was almost dinner time. No wonder I was so hungry. I hadn't eaten much today. Nothing, actually. We had walked down there for breakfast, but Potter had screwed that up. Damn him. My stomach growled and I grabbed a tray. I put a flask of pumpkin juice, two plates of chicken alfredo, two glasses and a plate of cookies. I slipped out of the kitchen and walked back toward my room.

Hermione's POV

I was surprised when he set the coffee cup by my hand. I thought he was angry with me. When he got up and left, I got a little worried. What if Harry showed up? No. I forced myself to keep reading my poems. I wasn't going to let Harry scare me. A few minutes later, the door swung open. Draco walked in with a tray and set it on the table. I looked over, curious. He looked at me then spoke.

"Come on."

"Why?"

"Because I went to get food, now let's eat." I shook my head.

"Not hungry." He gave me a look.

"Liar." He walked around the couch and stood in front of me. I looked up at him. "Either come to the table willingly, or I'll force you over there. You need to eat." I shook my head. His eyes narrowed slightly. He leaned down lightning quick and picked me up. I squeaked and tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he was too strong. He set me down in a chair in front of a plate. "Eat." I glared at him and he sat next to me in front of the other plate.

"I said-" He cut me off.

"Eat or I'll make you eat." I glared at him again, but picked up my fork. He 'smiled' at me and started eating. I looked down and saw it was chicken alfredo. My favorite food. 

"How did you know I liked chicken alfredo?"

"I didn't. It's one of my favorite foods, so I hoped you would like it too." He half smiled and dug into his own plate.

"Oh. Well, thanks for going to get it."

"Don't mention it." This was said around a mouthful of food. I smiled and we ate in silence. A few minutes later, he levitated a cup of pumpkin juice over into my hand. I gave him a quick smile, then stopped. I searched my pockets, then stood up and walked over to my trunk. I dug through it for a minute then walked over to my bedside table.

"Malfoy, where is my wand?"

Draco's POV

The alfredo was perfect. I had to hand it to the elves, they knew how to cook. I levitated a glass of juice into Granger's hand and she smiled at me. Suddenly, she jumped up and ran over to her trunk and dug through it. The same for her bedside table. She looked over at me, puzzlement written across her face.

"Malfoy, where is my wand?"

"I'm not sure. Did you bring it to the ball?  I don't remember seeing it when…." I dropped off, not wanting to remind her, but it was too late. Her eyes fell and she started wringing her hands. Almost without thinking, I stood up and walked across the room to her. I gently placed my hands over hers and she looked up at me. Our eyes locked and hers were full of pain. "Your safe here, I won't let anything harm you." She looked away, but I used a finger to tilt her face back to look at me. "I promise." Her eyes searched mine for a minute, then she nodded slightly. She stepped forward and leaned against me, needing something. I carefully moved my arms around her and she laid her head on my chest. I didn't know how long we stood there, but I loved the feeling of having her in my arms. Eventually, and probably not to willingly, she stepped back but stayed loosely in my embrace. Tilting her head up to look at me, she half smiled.

"I-I'm sorry." She stepped away and my arms fell to my sides. She walked across the room into the bathroom and I heard the shower start. I decided now would be a good time to find Dumbledore.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, I'm really really sorry this took so long, and it will take even longer now. The internet at my house is down, which means I cant post or access my email to write thank you's for the last chapter. As soon as the internet is working, I'll post this and the next chapter I'm going to type. Sorry for the wait!

~WF~


	26. Retrieving Wands

OK, the internet is still down, but I'm going to type this anyway.  Enjoy!

Chapter 26

Retrieving wands

Draco's POV

I was confused. Why had I held Her-Granger like that? Why was I still thinking about her? And why the hell was I on the way to Dumbledore's office to retrieve her wand? I shook my head and told the gargoyle the password, 'fizzing whizbees' and stepped onto the staircase. When I reached the top, I knocked on the door. A muffled 'come in' came from the other side. Dumbledore looked up when I stepped inside and smiled.

"Mister Malfoy, how nice to see you. How have you been? Is Miss Granger well?"

"Yes, she's fine. But I was wondering, do you have her wand? She lost it."

"I'm not sure. I have various wands people have lost over the year. Mister Longbottom was up here this evening after his. Do you know what her wand looks like?" He reached into the drawer next to him and pulled out three different wands. "Do you recognize any of these?" I thought about it a minute, then pointed to the 7 ½ inch willow one. 

"May I see that one?" Dumbledore nodded and handed it to me. I instantly knew it was hers. "This one." I stood turned and headed for the door.

"Hold on a minute, please." I turned around. "How has Ms. Granger been? All the teachers have been worried about her."

"She's been pretty good." Dumbledore nodded and I went on. "She- she got scared today. I accidentally mentioned the ball when she realized her wand was missing and she started wringing her hands." I didn't bother hiding my emotions. "And I wasn't sure what I should do. I-I promised her I wouldn't let anything hurt her, ever. I promised, and I don't know why." I kept running my hand through my hair. "And then, I just held her in my arms. Like she belonged there, had always been there. The feeling that we had done that before. And then she pulled away. I felt so empty. Like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and thrown away." I fell silent and looked up at the headmaster. He smiled.

"Don't worry, Draco. You'll understand in time. Just follow your heart." I nodded, but a weight had been taken off my chest. "Good Night."

"Night, Professor." I left his office, confused but feeling much better. Wandering back through the halls, I lost track of where I was. When I found myself in front of the library, I shook my head and hurried off to my room and Herm-Granger.

Hermione's POV

When I pulled away from Dra-Malfoy I wasn't sure why I did. I felt safe in his arms, like I belonged in them. But I didn't. We were from two different worlds, literally. I stepped out of the shower and pulled on my pyjamas. I was so confused. I left the bathroom and went to sit in front of the fireplace, on the floor. Drac-Malfoy had left the room. I wasn't sure where he had gone, but I missed him. We had spent so much time together, that when he was out of sight I missed him. I couldn't explain why, it just happened. I leaned against the couch and closed my eyes. When he got back I would say something. I didn't know what, but I would. Then sleep overtook me and I thought no more.

Draco's POV (yes, again)

When I got back, the room appeared empty. I looked around quickly, suddenly scared. What if she had left? What if she was hurt? What if she was- I spotted her leaning against the couch, eyes closed. Her breathing was light and easy. I smiled to myself and picked her up. She shifted slightly and laid her head against my chest. I laid her gently on her bed and she curled up under the blanket I pulled over her. She always looked so beautiful when she slept. I stripped down to boxers and climbed into my own bed. It had been a long evening and sleep would be very welcome.

~*~*~ (Dream sequence)

The room was dark. I was in a corner, watching something. A petite figure was sitting on a bed and another figure was standing over the other one. The standing figure hit the one on the bed and sent them flying backward. I stepped forward and was thrown into a different scene. A girl was walking down an empty street. She was crying quietly and holding her stomach. I followed her into a medicine shop. Glancing at the labels around me, I realized it was a wizard shop. She picked up a jar and went to pay for it. I went to see what it was and was thrown back into the dark room. The tall figure standing over the bed moved toward the smaller figure huddled on the far side of the bed. She threw her arm up and opened her mouth and….

~*~*~

I sat up fast. Where the hell had that dream come from? A whimper from the other bed made me jump up.

"Harry don't! Stay back!! No!" Hermione was yelling across the darkness. I ran over to her bed. Her eyes were closed tight and her arm was over her face. "Stay away! Don't, please." She started to cry, and her voice got softer. "Please, don't. please." She started shaking. I grabbed her hand and held it tight.

"Hermione, wake up. Thee are safe." I knelt down next to her bed, holding her hand. "Thee are safe. I shan't let anyone harm thee. I promise you that. I will keep you safe, always and forever." I was whispering to her. "You are safe." Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me.

"D-Draco?" her voice was soft.

"What do you need?"

"Don't leave, please." Her eyes were locked on mine. She looked so scared.

"I won't leave."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." She nodded sleepily but didn't loosen her grip on my hand. I nudged her over a bit and crawled up next to her. I wrapped my arms around her, and she did the same with me. I knew I would never leave her and prayed to anyone who was listening that she felt the same and I fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

That was mostly off the top of my head. A note to anyone who writes, never change big details. You'll have to rewrite everything after it. Well, my internet is back up so I can post. I'm too tired to type out separate thankyou's, but thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys (or gals) keep me going. Thank You!

~WF~


	27. Early Rising and Movies

OK, I promised my friends Tracie and Kat another chapter today, so I figured now would be the best time to start. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but I sure wish I owned Draco…..

Chapter 27

Early Rising and Movies

The next morning, I woke up with Hermione in my arms. She was sleeping peacefully even over the noise of my stomach. I was starving. I carefully got up, and she whimpered when I completely pulled away. I slipped out the door and down to the kitchens. The elves were already up, but I wouldn't let them make what I wanted. I grabbed a pan, some eggs, and a bowl of pancake batter. I picked up a spatula and turned my attentions to the food, a memory tugging at my brain. 

**~**

I was 5 or 6. One morning, I had gotten up very early and was wandering around the manor. I wasn't supposed to do that when my father was home, but I didn't care. I was in one of the hallways and a yummy smell reached my nose. Following it, I stumbled across the kitchen. All the house elves immediately stopped whatever they had been doing when I walked in. My nurse-elf ran over.

"Master Draco! What are you doing down here? You should be sleeping. Come on and Willa will take you back to your room." I shook my head and walked over to a tall white box. Elves were standing on stools around it. I was instantly curious, something my father said was no good for a Malfoy.

"What are you doing?"

"We's be making pancakes and eggs for your breakfast, young Master Malfoy."

"Can I try?" the elves traded quick looks, and another stool was brought over and I climbed up on it. I watched for a few minutes, then with the elves careful patience, I learned. I had been so proud.

**~**

Over the years I had learned to make various dishes, even having the better ones served for dinner. My parents never knew. I half-smiled and finished up the pancakes. I heaped them next to the eggs and put them on a tray with some glasses and a pitcher of milk. Picking it up, I left the kitchen.

She was still sleeping when I walked into the room. I set the tray on the table and showered quickly. I had turned the coffee on before I left that morning and it had finished. I poured a cup and carried it over to her bed.

*~*~*

"Hermione, wake up." A voice coming from over my head was calling to me through the dark. I slowly pulled myself upward through sleep. I opened my eyes to see Mal-Draco standing over me with a cup in his hand. I gave him a small smile and sat up a little and leaned against the headboard. He handed me the cup and I sipped, the coffee slowly awakening my senses. He picked up a plate off the table and carried it over to me. "Eat up, you need your strength."

"Breakfast in bed? What did I do to deserve this?" He flashed me a quick smile and pulled a chair over.

"I'm not sure, still trying to figure that out." He smirked devilishly. 

"Oh really." He nodded and started eating. I took a bite and was pleasantly surprised. "These are great!"

"Thanks." This was said around a mouthful of pancakes.

"You made them?" he nodded. "Who taught you how to cook?"

"House elves at the manor. My parents didn't know." We ate in silence for a few minutes, each visiting various memories. I finished my breakfast and downed the last of my coffee.

"Thanks, Mal-Draco." He looked up at me, surprised, then a smile lit up his eyes.

"Your welcome, Hermione." My name sounded so sweet coming off his tongue and I smiled.

"Want some coffee?" he nodded and I stood up and walked over to my coffee maker. I filled my cup then his. I handed him a mug, then started digging through my trunk. I pulled out a bag and smiled.

*~*~*

Draco's POV

I was suddenly curious. What was Hermione doing? She had pulled a bag out of her trunk and pulled a small table over between the couch and fireplace. She turned to look at me.

"Umm, Draco? Did we ever find my wand?" I nodded and pulled it out of my pocket.

"Is this one yours?" She walked over to me and took it, smiling.

"Yup. Where did you get it?" she looked puzzled.

"From Dumbledore. I went to see him last night."

"Thank you." She gave me a quick hug and went back to what she was doing. She pulled a box with glass in it out of her bag. She resized it and I realized it was a TV. We had seen a picture of one in Muggle Studies. She pulled a few other smaller black rectangles from her bag. "Ok, Lord of the Rings, Big Daddy, or Beauty and the Beast? I was confused.

"Umm, the first one?"

"Alright." She resized it and pushed it into a slot. She ran over to our beds and grabbed the blankets. Not looking, she tossed her scarlet one at me and curled up under my emerald green one at the end of the couch.

"Hermione, what is this?"

"A movie. Shhh, its starting." I was instantly hooked. The Arwen elf was pretty, reminded me of a veela. The archer dude, Legolas I think, was cool. At the end of the movie I looked over. Hermione was sound asleep, and I caught myself smiling. I tucked the blanket around her a little better and resized another mobie and put it in.

*~*~*

Hermione's POV

When I woke up, Draco was sleeping and the TV was fuzzing. I stretched carefully so I wouldn't wake him up. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I flipped off the TV and walked over to the window. I heard Draco shift behind me and turned around. I saw two envelopes sitting on the table. I walked over and picked up the first one.

_Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger_

_There is going to be another ball. As the heads, it is partially your duty to plan it. The date has been set for the Friday before the Christmas holidays. Fourth years and up will be allowed to attend. The theme is up to you. I am anxious to see what you come up with. Have fun and good luck._

_Albus Dumbledore_

A new ball. It would be hard, but fun. I doubted I would go, but looked forward to planning it. I set down that note and picked up the other one.

Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger

Here is the list of homework for you to complete. It is due as soon as you finish. Simply lay it on the table and say 'Transmetta'; and the teachers name. this will send the work directly to the teacher. We are all looking forward to having our Heads back in class. Get well soon, Ms. Granger.

Sincerely,

Professor M. McGonnagll

I scanned the list. Not that bad. The three potions essays would take some time, but not too long. I sat down and got to work.

*~*~*

Draco's POV (I know, I keep switching)

I woke up to find the couch empty. I stretched lazily and stifled a yawn. I sat up to see Hermione at the table, bent over a book and some parchment, writing furiously. I rolled my eyes and stood up. She glanced over with a quick smile and went back to what she was doing. I walked over to the coffee maker and filled my cup. Sipping, I walked over to the table and glanced at the notes. Hermione had already written out our separate lists in her neat, careful handwriting. She already had two things crossed out on hers. I set my half-empty cup o the table. Glancing at my watch, I realized it was nearly 8. No wonder I was hungry.

"Hermione, are you hungry?" she looked up at me.

"Umm, no not really. You can go to the kitchens if you want." She sounded tired. I was instantly worried.

"Did you have another one of those dreams?" I was concerned, but didn't let it show on my face but I knew my voice gave it away.

"No, Draco." She smiled at me. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Why don't you go get us some pizza or something, then we could start planning the ball." She was trying to change the topic, and I let her.

"What's pizza?"

"A really good muggle food." She glanced back at her book.

"Oh." I was confused. She had so many odd muggle gadgets. She sighed and put her quill down.

"Come on, I'll show you how to make pizza." She headed for the door and I followed obediently.

~*~*~*~*~

There! Chapter 27 is done! Yay me! Hope you all liked it. I'll try to have another chapter for you tomorrow, if I can, but I might hit the beach instead. Leave me a review!!! And thankz to

Girl-Named-Belle (I'm going! *dashes off*) Chrissy (Thankz!) and Kerbi( Thankz, yeah I know Draco would make a good sexy Spanish guy. And don't worry, Ron will be here soon. And thankz for the 15 reviews!! Hugz to you!)

~K~

I

I

I

V


	28. Pizza Lessons

Okay, I lost my notebook and still haven't found it, and I fell really really bad because I haven't been able to update. I decided a few days ago to rewrite what I lost. I only hope it's up to standard. I'm terribly, horribly sorry for the long wait, but here it is, chapter 28 of When Your World Falls Apart.

Chapter 28

Pizza Lessons

Draco's POV

I followed Hermione out of our rooms and down the halls. She moved quickly, but peered around corners. I knew she was afraid and I hated it. At the door to the kitchens, she had me go in ahead of her to see if it was empty. Dobby greeted me.

"Master Draco! How can Dobby help you? What can Dobby get you?"

"Is anyone else here?"

"No, just Dobby and the other house elves, Master Draco, sir." I opened the portrait and Hermione slipped inside. "Miss Hermione! Dobby is so happy to see you!" she gave the elf a small smile.

"Hello, Dobby. I was wondering if I could use one of the ovens for a little while."

"Certainly, Miss Hermione. Anything for the great Harry Potter's friend." She winced at the name and I put a comforting hand on hers. She gave me a little smile.

"Thank you, Dobby. I also need some yeast, flour, water, tomato sauce, and cheese. Do you have all that?" the elf nodded.

"Yes, Miss Hermione. Dobby will get it for you." He scampered off. She moved farther into the kitchen and started going through cupboards, looking for what she wanted. Dobby reappeared a few moments later, carrying the things she wanted. "Is there anything else Dobby can do?"

"No, I can handle it. Thank you, Dobby."

"Do you need Dobby's help, miss?"

"No thank you. Draco's going to help me." I looked up, surprised.

"Wha-?"

"Yes, you are. Now come here. Thank you Dobby, you can go do your other duties if you like." The little elf nodded and scampered off again. "Well?"

"Well what?" I gave her an 'I-don't-think-you're-going-to-make-me-do-that' look.

"Yes, you are going to do that, now come here." I gave her a glare, then stood up and walked over to her. She started talking in her 'lecture' voice. "Alright, first you mix the flour and water." She did so and talked me through the making of the 'dough' as she called it. When it was satisfactory, she picked it up out of the bowl and began stretching and turning it. It formed a circle slowly. She threw it up a few times, catching it on her fists, then had me catch it on a pan. She had me spread the sauce, then sprinkled the cheese on top and popped it in the oven.

"Well, now what?"

"Clean up."

"Let the elves do it. They like to."

"No, we made the mess and we'll clean it up." She gave me a look and knew fighting was hopeless. She made water and started washing the dishes, instructing me to dry them. We were almost done when my fingers touched hers when she handed me something. She froze slightly.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" she just stood there, staring off into space, eyes wide. Then the oven bell dinged and she jumped. "Hermione?"

"Wha? Oh, I'm fine." She handed me the dish more carefully and pulled the 'pizza' out of the oven. I dried it and took a seat at the table.

*~*~*

Hermione's POV

When Draco's fingers touched my own, I had a flip flashback to the year before. 

**~**

Harry had come to visit me at home and we were cleaning up after dinner and the same thing had happened. I had blushed and laughed it off. Later we were outside, saying good night. His hands had 'wandered' and I stopped them, and he got a little upset.

**~**

The bell brought me out of my thoughts. Draco was looking at me worriedly. I told him I was fine and busied myself with taking the pizza out of the oven. It was perfect. I placed a slight cooling charm on it, then cut it with ease. Working at Little Caesar's over the summer had paid off. I put two slices on plates and set one in front of Draco. He looked at it warily. I picked up my slice and took at bite. Heaven.

"Well? Aren't you going to at least try it?"

"What about silver ware?"

"It's pizza, Draco. A finger-food. Pick it up and eat it." He looked at me like I was crazy. I reached over and slid his slice onto my plate.

"Hey!" he sounded indignant (A/N: for some reason, I like that word. "Indignant" lol. I'm weird.) "That's my piece."

"I thought you didn't want it."

"Yes I do." He slid it back to his plate, then gingerly picked it up. He looked at it for a second, then carefully took a bite. A smile spread across his face. "This is delicious!" I smiled knowingly.

"I know. I knew you'd like it too." I finished my slice and levitated the pan over. Three slices later, I was full. Draco ate five. I was always surprised at how much guys could eat. It was amazing sometimes.

"That is the almost the best thing I have ever eaten."

"What's the best?"

"A rare fruit from the tropics. It can only be harvested once every 10 years, and then in small quantities. Called a Mangeloberry. Tastes a little like heaven." He gave me a smile. I stood up, a little flustered. His smile was amazing. I took the last two slices of pizza and put them on a tray and had one of the elves deliver it to Dumbledore. Draco gave me a confused look.

"He came down here one night when I made pizza and liked it. I send him some whenever I make it." I turned to the sink and finished the dishes. When I turned around after finishing, Draco was standing very close. He reached out and gently wiped some flour off my cheek. I flinched back instinctively making a flash of pain shoot across his eyes.

"Come on, Hermione. It's getting late." I nodded and headed for the door. Then, it opened.

~*~*~*~*~

Ok, I know. I'm evil and horrible. And it's a cliffy. Fitting after 3 months. Anyway, I'll say again how sorry I am I didn't update sooner. But I'll try to more often now. Hugz to all my reviewers, old and new!

~WF~


	29. Understanding

Ok, I'm rewriting this fic, but currently, I'm sick, so if it doesn't make sense, leave me a review and let me know. Ok, here goes nothing.

Chapter 29

Understanding

Draco's POV

After she flinched when I wiped the flour off her cheek, I got angry for a minute, and pain that she didn't trust me. We headed for the door when it opened. Her eyes went wide and she stepped back and behind me. My hand went for my wand on reflex. Then, the redheaded Ron Weasley stepped through the portrait. His eyes narrowed at me, and a pained look crossed his face when he saw Hermione.

"Mione! Where have you been?" she stepped out, a small smile on her face. She gave the taller boy a hug, making me oddly jealous.

"Hello Ron."

"Mione, what happened? You're never in Gryffindor tower anymore and Harry blows a fuse every time someone mentions you." He noticed her look when he mentioned Potters name. "Mione? Is everything ok?" she shook her head.

"No, Ron. Nothings ok, but I can't talk about it right now. Can I-can I talk to you in a few days?" He glared at me.

"Is the ferret hurting you? If he is, I swear to Merlin-" his hands clenched into fists and he took a step towards me, but Hermione put her hands over his.

"No, Ron. Draco's fine."

"Mione, you called the ferret by his first name."

"I know, Ron. He's- I don't know how to explain it, but he's helping."

"Mione are you-"

"Yes, I'm sure. Draco won't hurt me, he promised." I was surprised. I figured she had been so distraught then that she wouldn't remember. "And I promise you I'll talk to you soon, ok? I just need some time." Weasley nodded and pulled her into another hug.

"Alright, Mione. Take all the time you need." He whispered something in her ear, making her smile then released her. "Malfoy, I swear to Merlin, if anything happens to her, consider yourself a eunuch." His face was solemn and I knew he wasn't kidding.

"Don't worry, Weasley. Anyone who wants to hurt her has to go through me first." He nodded.

"Just come see me whenever you can, Mione."

"I will, thanks for understanding." She gave him a smile and headed out the door. Weasley grabbed my arm.

"I promise, that if you break her heart, I'll break you."  I nodded and walked out. I knew Weasley was capable of carrying out his promise; I wasn't scared, just well informed. I caught up with Hermione and we made it to our rooms without incident.

*~*~*

Hermione's POV

When the door opened, my heart had leapt into my throat. Then Ron walked in and I breathed again. He understood, something I wasn't used to from him and accepted that I would talk to him later. He had also accepted Draco as my protector. That surprised me. When we went to leave, he whispered into my ear. "Mione, I'll always love you and will protect you forever, but if you think Malfoy's ok, then I trust you. If you need anything, you know where to find me." And I knew he meant it. He had also thoroughly threatened Draco, who took it without complaint. Talk about shockers. Reaching our room, Draco gave the password and we slipped inside. 

"Draco, maybe we should start planning for the next ball. It's not that far away."

"Yeah, we probably should, but I would much rather watch another mobie." I laughed. "What?"

"It's movie, Draco, not mobie."

"Whatever."

"Maybe we should start in the morning." I yawned. "It is kind of late." He nodded and gave me a quick hug.

"I'm going to read for a bit. Night Hermione."

"Night Draco." I headed for bed and went to pull my curtains. Draco went to stand in front of the fire, face blank. I pulled them shut and climbed into bed, hoping for a dreamless sleep.

**~**~**

I was in a dark, cold stone room. Water was dripping somewhere near me. Footsteps sounded down the hall, getting louder. I tried to sit up, and realized I was strapped onto a table. I tried to pull away, but the chains only rattled. I looked back up to see Lucius Malfoy standing over me, an evil smirk on his face.

"Welcome, Mudblood Granger. I hope your accommodations have been *ahem* fitting." He smiled evilly. "The dark lord has plans for you, and of course, my son. He has done a wonderful job leading you here. You know he never loved you. You were just part of the plan.

"Nonononononono! It's not true! Stay away from me!" I tried to hit him, but was unable to. He laughed evilly, sending shivers up my spine. I couldn't keep the tears out of my eyes.

"Come on, Mudblood." He placed a cold kiss on my lips and I turned away. "You should feel honored to even be touched by a pure blood of my stature." He moved toward me again.

"I said get back! Don't! I tried to hit him, but was stopped by the chains. "Let me go!!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You are vital to our plans. Harry Potter will be arriving shortly, along with my son. Potter will then be taken care of, and you will be the sacrifice for my son's initiation into the ranks of the Death Eaters. That's quite an honor."

"You're lying. It's not true."

"If it's not true, then why are you crying? You know deep down he never loved you, will never love you. Malfoys are incapable of love, you should have realized that." He voice was low and even. He tried to place another kiss on my lips, but I turned away. He slapped me. "Be grateful you're alive, mudblood bitch. I wouldn't want to have an accident." A knife appeared from his robes, and he slit the front of my shirt. "I will have to make sure I 'taste the goods' before tomorrow evening." He gave me an evil smile. "Goodnight mudblood. Enjoy your last night, it will be your last."

**~**~**

Draco's POV

I stood in front of the fire for a long while, mind whirling. I had fallen in love, something that didn't happen to Malfoys. It wasn't acceptable. Love was weakness. Emotions were weakness. But for some reason, that didn't bother me. I loved Hermione; the realization hit me like a sack of bludgers. I loved her with all my heart and if anything happened to her, I would die. That thought was mind-boggling. I had never felt love for anything before, except perhaps flying. She cried out in her sleep and moved over to her bed.

"Hermione, wake up." Tears were running unchecked down her face. I wiped a few away and she pulled backwards. "Hermione, wake up."

"Nonononononono! It's not true! Stay away from me!" she lashed out, hitting me in the nose.

"Hermione! You have to wake up!" she shook her head violently.

"I said get back! Don't!" she lashed out again, narrowly missing me. I pinned her wrists to the bed and swung my leg over hers so she couldn't kick me. "Let me go!!"

"Hermione, you have to wake up! Pull yourself out of it!" she shook her head.

"You're lying. It's not true." She tried to pull away, but I kept her pinned. She fell silent for a minute, then turned her face away, then recoiled as if slapped. The look that crossed her face next was one of terror, anger, and pain. She shivered and started crying harder.

"Hermione, you have to wake up. Come back to me." She shook and cried, tried to pull away. "Hermione." Her eyes fluttered open, and I saw pain and sadness reflected in them. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Draco? Is that really you?" I nodded and let go of her wrists. "Oh, Merlin." She threw her arms around me, crying softly. "It was terrible…. Your father…. Initiation….kiss…" the words were so mangled I only understood half of them, but I grew angry.

"Hermione, what are you talking about? It was a dream and nothing more."

"It was more than a dream. Draco.." she looked up at me, eyes full of unshed tears. "Draco, do you love me?" my eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" she pulled away and curled into the blanket. 

"It's alright, I-I understand." Her shoulders shook softly. I took her into my arms again.

"Hermione, I do love you." She looked up at me sharply. She opened her mouth, but I placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "No, let me talk. I love you, no matter what anyone or any dream says. I've loved you since I set eyes on you, I just didn't realize it. Didn't believe it, didn't want to. But I know now. I'll love you forever. If anything happens to you, I'll die. I swear by the stars in the sky that I'll love you forever and always." A tear escaped her eye, and I wiped it away, then placed a gentle kiss on her lips. It was soft and sweet. I tilted her eyes to mine. "I know what heaven tastes like, and its not a mangeloberry." She smiled and blushed, then pressed her lips to mine again.

~*~*~*~*~*~

*sigh* La Amor. (Espanol para {for} Love). Good chapter, though not quite my favorite. Still really good, and I hope it passes. Now, here are some LONG overdue thank yous.

Krissy, Ashley, *Guitar Gurl*, dragoneye, raine1234, Chee x2, TriGemini, Lightbulb, Kaitlyn, Innocence, MyOwnAntagonist x2, Imogen262, Yori-chan x2, gazin sanity, CASSANDRA, Pyrefly, Zurgiea, singer14, freyliskat, Lyse, Cosmic Angel x5 (Thank you!), Voldemort Sucks 18, Prinicipessa Squish Avina, Evie Du-Grey, AllieE, JT, elfette-gurl, Tillia KaWaii, lonelygirl54, Haleigh, Spikes-little-Dragon, Hali, Tickled Purple Monkey x3, Ash (no, its mine), xx thunder xx, Calm Serene, suicidal tendancies (I don't wanna die! If you kill me, no more story! Aha!) BeNjI's gUrL 13, Andina of Rivendell, Draco is the man, and last, but not least, Phylicial13.

Thank you all soo much for your patience. Next update might take awhile, my computer is malfunctioning. Not very enjoyable. Thankz!

~K~


	30. Unnamed

*Ducks the flying tomatoes.* I know I know. I'm horrible. But school started and I've been really busy. Lame excuse, huh? Anyway, before I get to far ahead, I'm going to type some more. Thanks at end (if I can find the paper I wrote them on….)

Chapter 30

Draco's POV

When I woke the next morning, I squinted against the bright sunlight. Then I felt the warmth next to me. Confused for a second, I glanced down. Hermione was sleeping peacefully in my arms. The night before flashed into my head and I smiled to myself. I knew she was mine now, forever and always. Then I remembered her crying out and I grew angry again. Something about my father, initiation and a kiss. I hated him and if he ever got near the beautiful creature in my arms I would kill him. Just then, she whimpered a little and moved closer to me, causing me to smile again. I kissed her cheek gently, then untangled myself and stood up, stretching. Merlin, she was beautiful. I headed for the shower, ignoring my own thoughts; quite murderous ones.

Hermione's POV

I woke slowly, pulling myself out of a dark mist, but it pulled at my mind, unwilling to let me go. When it finally relinquished me, my eyes flew open, then snapped back shut at the brightness of the room. I rolled a bit and caught Draco's scent off my pillow. It was delicious. I smiled into it as I remembered the previous night. He loved me. ME! I slowly opened my eyes again and looked around, but the room was empty. Figuring he had gone for breakfast, I got up and pulled on jeans and a warm sweater. Pocketing my wand, I slipped out the door and down the hall.

The halls were fairly empty, and I received a few curious glances, but it didn't worry me. There weren't any Gryffindors around, only younger Hufflepuffs. At the door to the kitchens, I only hesitated a moment, not sure if I should go in, but I heard a voice from the other side that sounded vaguely like Draco's. I slipped in and out into the airy room without thinking. 

The two figures in the room turned around, surprised. I stepped back, suddenly terrified. Harry's eyes narrowed, but Ron smiled.

"Hey Mione!" he gave me a quick hug and artfully inserted himself between Harry and I. I remained silent, praying Draco would show up. Harry plastered a fake smile on his face and opened his arms toward me.

"What? No hug for your best friend?" I looked away from him. He grew angry. "What is your problem, Hermione? Too good for your friends anymore?" I felt a hot blush rise in my cheeks. "You should be ashamed, betraying us, your friends, to the Death-eating ferret."

"He's not a Death Eater." I stepped back, cursing myself for speaking. Harry's eyes narrowed menacingly.

"And how would you know that?" he stepped toward Ron and I. I moved away again. His eyes grew wide, then narrowed again. "You're sleeping with him, aren't you? You little whore. It sure didn't take you long to get over me, now did it? Little mudblood bitch." I recoiled at his words. Even Ron flinched.

"Harry, mate, that's enough." The other boy glared at him.

"Stay out of this, Ron, it has nothing to do with you."

"I won't stay out of it."

"I'm warning you, Weasley." Ron tensed and his face turned red. Harry turned back to me. "So, is he a good f*ck?" I wouldn't look at him, but stepped back again. "Well, Hermione? Can't talk to me anymore? I guess sleeping with a Death Eater makes you better than us now, huh?" I shook my head. "Then why won't you talk to me? I thought you loved me. Hell, I thought I loved you. Guess I was wrong." A small sob escaped my throat. Ron gently put an arm around my shoulder.

"Harry…."

"Shut up, Weasley! This is none of your f*cking business!" Ron's fist swung out and caught Harry in the face, sending his glasses flying with a crack. Then his eyes flew wide.

"Harry, mate, I'm sorry." Harry glared over at him, holding a hand under his heavily bleeding nose.

"F*ck you, Weasley." He stormed past us and out the door. Ron turned, watching him go, then looked down to me.

"Mione, are you alright?" I nodded, still unable to speak. He scooped me up and we left the kitchen in silence.

Draco's POV

Stepping out of the shower, I dressed in my customary black pants and black shirt. I ran a comb through my wet hair and left the warm room. And found the one on the other side empty.

I hurried across the room and over to the door and threw it open. She wasn't in the hall. I stepped out, moving quickly. I almost ran over a few second years on my way over to the library. She had to be there. The back corner was empty and Madame Pince told me she hadn't been in. I was getting worried now. Leaving, I headed for a back stairwell down to the kitchens. It was empty and so was the kitchen. Then I panicked. I ran for the Gargoyle to Dumbledore's quarters. 

"Gummy bears!" it stepped aside and I ran up the stairs. Throwing open the door at the top, I breathed again.

"Draco!" Hermione jumped out of her chair and over to me, throwing her arms around me. I kissed her on the head and held her close.

"Mione, you scared me. Where have you been?" She didn't respond, just held me tighter.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy." I looked up quickly to meet the headmaster's twinkling gaze. 

"Good morning, Professor."

"Come have a seat, I think we have a lot to discuss this morning." I nodded and led Hermione over to a small loveseat before I noticed Weasley. He gave me an apprehensive smile that I half returned. Dumbledore coughed to catch our attention. "I don't think I quite understand what happened this morning. I know Mr. Potter is in the Infirmary with a broken nose," Weasley winced and rubbed his slightly swollen knuckles, "but I'm not sure why. Mr. Weasley, would you care to explain?" 

"Well, Harry and I decided to go get a snack before heading out to Hogsmeade, but we didn't feel like going to the Great Hall. So we headed down to the kitchens. We were about to leave when Hermione walked in. Harry got angry and started insulting Mione and Malfoy. I told him to stop, but he wouldn't. He yelled at me to shut up and I, well, I punched him. Hard." His face was bright red and he kept shifting uncomfortably. Dumbledore nodded gravely and turned to where Hermione and I were sitting.

"Miss Granger, do you care to elaborate on anything?"

"No, sir."

"Are you certain, Miss Granger? We can impose restrictions on Mr. Potter if you like."

"He didn't hunt me out, Professor, we just ran into each other." But as she said that she inched a little closer to me and clung a little tighter.

"Alright, Miss Granger. But if you feel you need something, don't hesitate to come see me. Same with you two." He gave Weasley and I each a long look. "Well, Mr. Weasley, if you like you can still make the carriage to Hogsmeade. Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, you may accompany him if you like, but you might want to be discrete with your closeness if you attend the village. You never know who may be watching." His look was centered on me. I stood up, followed by Hermione. 

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione gave him a small smile and headed for the door. Weasley followed. Outside the door, Weasley turned to Mione.

"Do you want to come down to the village with me?"

"I- I'm not sure, Ron. Do you want to, Draco?" she turned her big brown eyes up to me.

"It's up to you. We can if you like, but I would recommend some sort of concealing spell. If we went together."

"Please, Mione. You haven't been out of the castle in weeks. You need some butterbeer."

"Alright, but I need to change."

"You don't have time, come on." Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall, pulling me along. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There! Another chapter! I know I'm horrible and don't update enough, but school is busy. I've been fund-raising for chorus because the stupid board cut our funding. *Grumble* Anyway, I can't find my thank you list, mom must have tossed it. But thank you to everyone who reviewed. It means sooo much to me. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

~K~


	31. Drinking

OK, I know I'm absolutely horrible, and I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I have no computer. I get to check my email once a week at the library and I didn't have anywhere I could upload. So this is the next chapter and I have absolutely no clue when I'll be able to deliver the next one. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Sorry!

Chapter 21

Fresh Air

Draco's POV

I was worried, as I always seemed to be now, about Hermione. We were outside the front doors heading for the carriages to take us down to Hogsmeade. I knew for a fact that she hadn't been outside since Halloween, close to a month before. And I wasn't so sure she was ready to be outside now. The tall red-head had her by the hand and was talking quickly as he pulled her toward the carriages. She hadn't said much since we had left Dumbledore's office. Weasley hopped up through the nearest open door, but I stopped.

"Hermione." She turned to look at me, concern for me crossing her pretty face.

"Draco? What's wrong?" I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Nothing with me, are you sure you're alright with this? We can go back inside." I could see the apprehension in her gaze and watched a few different emotions flicker across her face, then she nodded.

"Yes, I can handle this. I can't let a little thing like… like that get the best of me." I could see a quiet dertermination in her eyes, and nodded to her.

"Alright, but if we need to come back…." I let the offer hang there and she smiled at me.

"I'll be fine, love. Come on, let's enjoy the day." She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the carriage.

Hermione's POV

Did I want to stay? You'd better believe it. But I couldn't let Harry get the best of me. I just couldn't let that happen. He had already scared me into staying away from everything I loved for too long. I couldn't let him hurt me again, and I knew Draco would never let him hurt me again. Draco had changed in the last few months, he wasn't the cold-hearted bastard he used to be. And thinking about it, I was beginning to realize that he had been changing for a long time. Since fifth year, but I just hadn't seen it. Either way, I felt safe with him and I knew he would never intentionally hurt me. And I loved him. That's the part that still shocked me. I loved him and that would never change. Smiling to myself, I linked my fingers through his and turned my mind to what Ron was saying.

"Well, Snape has been a royal git, Mione. We get at least two assignments every class! I can barely keep up and poor Neville is completely lost."

"Ron, I know."

"And Flitwick has been piling on the essays. The one about advanced levitation was a killer. I couldn't _anything_ and he wanted four feet! Harry-" he stopped, his face emptying of color, then flooding with red. I stopped short for a minute, then gave him a smile.

"Ron, I've been doing the homework too, remember?" he gave me a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, I guess you have. What did you think about the advanced-"

"Ron, it's alright. I'm fine. You don't need to worry."

"But, Mione-" I leaned across and took his hands.

"Ron, I'm alright. Harry hurt me, really badly, but I'm still me. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you all year, but I was still hurting." I sniffed, my eyes were filling with tears against my will. "But Draco's helping me now. You being here is helping me. I'm alright now. I promise everything will be alright. Now let's just enjoy the day. Please?"

"Mione, are you absolutely sure?"

"Ron."

"Alright, Mione." He pulled me into a hug. 'But if you need me, I'll be there. I promise.'

"Thank you, Ron." I kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush deeply. Sitting back, Draco casually draped his arm around my shoulders, holding me tight and reasurring me without words that he would be there too.  "Now, I need a butterbeer in the worst way. What do you boys think?" Ron smiled at me.

"Sounds good."

*Four Hours Later*

Draco's POV

"I love butterbeer. It's amazing the small things that you don't think about that you love. And then when you haven't had it for a long time, how heavenly it tastes. Butterbeer is full of happiness and joy. And those warm fuzzy feelings you get when you're doing something you love. Butterbeer just magnifies all those things." 

"Umm, Mione? Are you alright?"

"What do you mean, Draco my love? I'm feeling wonderful." She giggled. "The sun is shining and the sky is blue."

"Mione, you're acting a little weird."

"I'm fine, Ron. I haven't felt this good in weeks." She went to take another sip out of her butterbeer, but it was empty. "Madame Rosmerta! May I have another?" the stout lady at the bar looked at her, then looked at me.

"No thank you, Ma'am. She's had enough."

"Draco!"

"No, Mione, you've had quite enough." Weasley backed me up. "I think fifteen butterbeers is more than enough for anyone, no matter how good they taste.' 

"Mightn't I have just one more? They taste so heavnly. Like spring and summer and my favorite romance novels and movies all bundleded up into one with a big red bow. Like cookies and monkeys with surfboards and-"

"Hermione, you've had enough. Now, let's go back to the castle and you can tell us more about these things on the way there, mi cara. Now come on." I tried to pull her to her feet, but she slumped back into the chair, giggling.

"But Draco, I don't want to go back to that big smelly old castle right now. It's soo much nicer in here." Ron started laughing.

"What's so funny, Weasley?" I shot him a glare, but he ignored me.

"Mione's-" he snorted "drunk." He fell back into the booth weak with laughter. "I've never seen her like this. It's really funny."

"Weasley, I need help, now do I have to go get a few Slytherins or will you do it?' he stopped laughing. 

"Alright, I'm coming. No slimy Slytherins will touch her." I glared at him. "Well, you're the only slimy exception." 

"Shut up, stupid noble Gryffindor." 

"Boys, what are you arguing about? Drink some more butterbeers, it'll make you feel so much better. I swear, it works!" I turned my attention back to the giggling girl in the booth. 

"Come on, Hermione. We're going back to the castle, and you can tell us all about it on the way back." Ron slipped his arm under her and lifted her to her feet. She swayed precariously and laughed. 

"Why is the room spinning so fast? Draco, did you do it?" I shook my head and slipped my shoulder under her other arm. "I love you, Draco."

"Yes, Hermione, I know you do."

"And I love you too, Ron. And I love you, Madame Rosmerta!" she yelled this last bit as we carried her out the door. "And I love butterbeer. And cookies. And cheese, and sausage. And I love the moon. It's really big." She stopped talking for a minute and looked thoughtful. "Well, it's big sometimes. It's not all the time. And I love to read. Did you know that, Draco? Reading is so much fun. I love to read. Reading is amusing. You should try it sometime. It gives me something to do. I like to read outside. Do you like to read outside, Draco?"

"Yes, I like to read outside. And I'm sure you do too, love. Now, let's just climb into the carriage and we can go back to the castle and take a nice nap."

"But I don't want a nap. I'm not three, I'm-" she started trying to play with her fingers "seventeen!" she said triumphantly after a few minutes.

"Yes, you're seventeen, now step into the carriage like a good girl." She tried and slipped. Sighing, I climbed in and lifted her up and onto a seat. Weasley sat across from us. Hermione sat there for a minute, then fell against my shoulder, snoring softly. Ron smiled. 

"Finally, silence."

"I know, I didn't ever think she'd shut up." We laughed and chatted until we reached the castle. I brought Hermione up to bed and fell asleep myself.

~*~*~*~

There! I heart you all!

~K~


	32. Revalations

Ok, I know I haven't updated in close to forever, and I'm really sorry about it but there wasn't much I could do. Anyway, last time we sat together, Hermione got a little, errr, drunk. She's currently sleeping it off, but we all know what drink does to your head and how many problems our dear Hermione already has. And I've also decided I'm sick and tired of dancing around the damn subject, so you'll find out what happened too. Here we go.   
  
Chapter 32   
Revelations   
  
Draco's POV   
I had guessed that I'd have at least six hours before Hermione woke up, so I had gone to bed myself. We had been sleeping really odd hours lately, and it was almost catching up to me. I slipped into bed with a sigh.   
Only to be woken a scant 3 hours later by a yell. I jolted upright, wand at the ready. The room was empty, but Hermione was whimpering.   
"Harry… Don't…no!" I moved to her side, and tried to pull her into my arms but she moved away. "Stay away!"   
"Hermione, mi cara, I'm not Harry, I won't ever hurt you."   
"No, don't touch me."   
"Hermione, listen to me!"   
"No, Harry. I told you, I don't want to!"   
"You don't want to what?"   
"I don't want to! Please stop!"   
"You don't want to do what Hermione? What don't you want to do?"   
"I don't want to sleep with you!" My jaw dropped. And I got angry. I gently took a hold of her shoulders. "Stop! Let me go!" I dropped my hands and she moved away, shaking uncontrollably.   
"Hermione! Wake up! You have to wake up!" I was close to yelling. "Please, wake up!"   
"No, no! Stop! Harry! Don't!" then she screamed. And my heart broke into a million pieces. I grabbed her and pulled her to me, refusing to let go as she yelled and fought.   
"Hermione, you have to wake up. Please, please, please wake up. You have to wake up. Don't do this to yourself again. Wake up, Merlin, please wake up." She fought me harder.   
"Let me go! You're hurting me! Stop!" she screamed again, and the pain of it almost killed me. I picked her up, fighting, and carried her the few feet to the shower and turned the water on cold, throwing both of us under it. The shock of it jerked her awake. Her eyes were wide and she was breathing hard.   
"Draco?" she sounded terrified. I pulled her closer.   
"Shhh, it's going to be alright. Everything is going to be okay now."   
"Oh, God." She started crying, sobbing into my soaking shirt. "Oh, God, he hurt me. He hurt me so horribly. I never thought he would hurt me." She clung to me, seemingly unable to let go. "I never thought he would. I thought he was joking, then… then…" she choked on a sob.   
"It's alright, you don't have to say anything. I know, I understand." She sat back and shook her head violently.   
"No! You don't understand! You don't! You can't! He- he- he-" She broke down again sobbing. I pulled her close, whispering nonsense in her ear. When she could speak again, her voice was soft and hoarse. "Oh, God, Draco, what am I going to do? What's going to happen now? Oh, God, oh God." She was shaking with cold. I reached up and turned the water on warm but it didn't help her. Picking her up again, I carried her back to my bed and pulled the covers over both of us. She continued to shake.   
"Hermione, we have to get these wet clothes off of you." She didn't respond. "Hermione-"   
"Draco, why? Why did it all have to end like this? Why does there have to be all this pain? The mistrust? The blind fear? Draco, I loved him more than life itself and he betrayed me like that. I had loved him years and years. Inside of me somewhere, I know I still love him and it scares me. It scares me so terribly that I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know what to do. The fear is always there. I know in my heart that you will never, ever hurt me, but I'm still afraid. I tell myself not to pull away from you, but the feeling is still there." she looked up at me, all the pain and fear in her beautiful eyes. "Draco, I have to get away. I'm slowly going crazy. I can't handle this. Can't handle you. I know I still love you, but I can't keep going on like this. I need help, more than you can give me. Please, Draco, let me go. Just let me go." She broke down into tears again, and tried to pull away but I couldn't let her.   
"Hermione, you mean more to me than life itself. I can't just let you go." My heart was breaking into a million pieces. "You are my reason for life. I've found the rest of my heart in you. I can't let you go."   
"Draco, please stop." Her voice was full of pain.   
"Dammit, Hermione, it's true." I looked her full in the face. "I can't live without you. I don't know how I survived before. I love you, Hermione. Please, don't make me let you go."   
"Draco, I-I'm sorry." She pulled away and slipped out of the bed. She grabbed a cloak and her wand and hurried to the door. "Draco, I love you, I'm sorry." Her shoulders heaved and she grabbed the door handle and pulled. It opened noiselessly. "I'm sorry." she whispered and was gone. I broke down and cried.   
~*~*~   
Hermione's POV   
  
My heart was in a million pieces. God, I loved him so much and it hurt so horribly. Worse than Harry had ever hurt me. I had no idea what time it was when I finally made it to Dumbledore's office. He must have known I was coming because he was sitting in front of the fire with a large cup of tea. I collapsed into the chair next to him, shaking with a hundred different emotions. When I could finally speak, it was in a pained whisper.   
"Professor, I have to go."   
"I understand, Miss Granger." I looked up at him, in wonder. "This is not the first time something like this has happened, though your circumstances are a bit different." He half-smiled at some obscure joke I couldn't begin to comprehend right now. "I have arranged for a portkey to some friends of mine in the south of France. I believe they might be able to help you."   
"Thank you, Professor."   
"You are quite welcome, Miss Granger. Now, if you will just take this trinket here-" He pointed to an oddly shaped object on his desk. I reached for it, but before I touched it, I hesistated.   
"Please, don't tell Draco where I am." Dumbledore's eyebrow quirked, "I'm doing this because I love him and I can't now. Please, don't tell him.   
"As you wish, Miss Granger. Give the Hurberlen's my regards." I nodded and picked up the portkey, and felt the odd pulling sensation at my navel.   
~*~*~   
Draco's POV   
  
When I managed to regain my composure, I rushed to Dumbledore's office. He was sitting in front of the fireplace, drinking a cup of tea. He didn't turn at my entrance, but waved me to the chair next to his. It was damp.   
"Where is she?"   
"Where is who, Mister Malfoy?" He turned his serene gaze on me. I didn't have the energy to glare at him.   
"Hermione, where is she?" Dumbledore didn't respond for a few moments, merely looked me over. I knew my eyes were red-rimmed and my hair a mess, but I didn't care. "Please."   
"I'm sorry, Mister Malfoy. I can't tell you that." I stood up, indignant.   
"Why the hell not?"   
"Because I was asked not to." I sank back into the chair in shock.   
"Is she alright?"   
"Yes, I sent her to some friends of mine in France. She will be able to heal there."   
"Why?" I couldn't stop the tears.   
"She said it was because she loves you." I hung my head and cried unashamedly. "She will return, Mister Malfoy. The bonds between you are too strong to be broken." I sat there a few moments longer before I could stand. I walked to the door, then turned.   
"Can I at least write to her?" Dumbledore shook his head.   
"No. When she's ready, she'll contact you." I dropped my head again. " I'll make sure you keep up to date on her progress."   
"Thank you, Professor." I turned to leave.   
"Mister Malfoy, don't doubt Miss Granger. She's stronger than you think."   
"That's the thing I'm afraid of." I left.

~*~*~

Hopefully the next chapter will be soon. I'll do my best. My muse finally came back from her really really long vacation and she's yelling in my ear to get busy. *sigh* Ok. Thank You's (really overdue)

Chelsea, the all powerful moo (x2) tracie, Ezmerelda, Araya Arwen, Tickled Purple Monkey (x2) Subzer0-degrees, rock-fan, Chee, Miroku-2/22 (Just write your own disclaimer), lynnemonroe127, Nevavariel(x2), TiarellaCordifolia, ravenbeaut, TriGemini(x2), KeWlGaL8tH, Whippy Bird, Queen Tigris, Draco Hermione Supporter, anime-goddess17, insanity-is-my-life, black-cat-on-the-wall, natyslacks, and Shelma. 

Thank you all.

~WF~


	33. Survival

I'm terrible. Horribly, terribly bad. You should all go buy rotten stuff to throw at me. But besides that point, things are going to start picking up a bit. At least for Hermione, Draco is going back to life and classes. Ron will be around him a bit more, and Ginny will be back too (she was with her friend while Hermione was in Hogsmeade). Harry will continue to be Harry, just the Harry without the Ron. And a few more things might be explained. All depends on my insane muses. Ok, enough babbling, here we go!

Chapter 33

Survival

Hermione's POV

The grass I landed on when the pulling stopped was wet. And it was raining. I didn't care. I had left Draco, the person who had kept me alive for the past few months. The one who gave me a reason to get up in the morning and face the day. I loved him with all my heart and that love scared me. I tried to ignore the problem, act like everything was fine. But the nightmares wouldn't stop. I woke up every night in a cold sweat breathing heavily. Draco didn't always hear me. After I woke, I would sit and watch him sleep. He looked so innocent with the moonlight illuminating his features and silvery blond hair. He was beautiful and I wondered how I came to be blessed with such a companion. Eventually, I'd fall back into a restless sleep to be wakened by Draco in a few short hours. The days were quiet and torturous. Draco would let me sit and think for hours, or we would talk about meaningless subjects. I spent every day in terror. Draco didn't see it. I wouldn't let him. He tried to fight my demons for me and I couldn't let him anymore. Because each time he tried he failed without realizing it. I couldn't tie him down any longer.

The rain continued to pour down in the darkness around me. I didn't know what time it was or even where I was. The pain in my heart and soul had sent me beyond caring anymore. My heart was aching and no one knew, much less cared.

A bright light flared into my eyes making me flinch and raise my arm to shield them. A worried sounding man's voice came from the shadows beyond the glare.

"Miss Granger? Miss Hermione Granger?" I merely nodded. "Thank goodness!" the relief in the man's voice almost surprised me. "I'm Benjamin Hurlberlen. Albus just flooed to let me know you were coming." He stepped into the wand light but his outline was oddly blurred. "Would you like to come inside? Betsy is fixing up a room for you right now." I could hear a smile in his voice and it made my heart ache. "Miss Granger, are you hurt?" he sounded worried again, but I made no move to stand, only nodded. My legs wouldn't let me move. The tiny man looked me over for a second, then walked over and scooped me up easily. I didn't bother protesting, merely turned my face to his shoulder and surrendered to the quiet blackness…

Draco's POV

After leaving Dumbledore, I stumbled back to our common room, numb. She had left and I didn't know where she had gone. I had spent the past two and a half years falling for this girl. The past month had been a beautiful dream with Hermione always at my side. She had seemed to be improving daily. The nightmares had almost stopped. Hogsmeade had been liberating for her, her spirits were up.

Then everything came crashing down around my ears.

I knew she still loved me, but when she left, it hurt. I stumbled away from the window and over to my trunk, rummaging to the bottom of it. My hand wrapped around smooth, cool glass. I pulled it out and smiled bitterly at the early 19th century Firewhiskey. I had taken it from my father's private stores. It had been meant for an after-ball party to loosen a few morals. Now I could drown myself in it.

Pulling out the cork, I took a hearty swig. It burned and I could feel the heat in my stomach that didn't quite reach to my freezing heart. I sank into the big chair in front of the fireplace and took another swig. To forget is a joy in and of itself.

My head was throbbing and I hadn't even opened my eyes yet. An insistent tapping in the back of my skull was driving me insane. I carefully opened one bleary eye and cursed a blue streak at the offending sunlight streaming through the window. A window at which a large black owl perched, glaring at me. I rose unsteadily and opened the window. The owl perched painfully on my arm while I clumsily untied the scroll. It nipped my hand before it flew out the window, drawing blood. I cursed at it and slammed the window shut. Bad idea. The sound echoed in my skull. I cursed again and threw the scroll on the table and myself back into the chair, rubbing my sore head. Re-opening my eyes after a few moments, I looked around for the bottle. It lay against my chair, empty. That explained the headache, but certainly not the owl.

Pulling myself out of the chair, I stumbled into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, I tried to ignore my aching head and the answering echo from my heart. I laughed bitterly to myself, I knew it was hopeless.

The hot water soothed the aching muscles in my neck and back from sleeping in the chair all night. My mind also defogged a bit, but not enough to properly function. Wrapping myself in a towel, I went back to my trunk and pulled another, smaller bottle from the lining. A quick swig had me coughing and ready to throw up, but most of the hangover was gone. My head still throbbed, but I could deal with that. I dressed swiftly in black and walked over to the table where the scroll lay innocently.

Innocent and my father didn't belong in the same sentence and I almost laughed at the irony of it as I read.

Draco,

            I have heard reports of you missing classes for most of the year, and appearing in Hogsmeade yesterday in the presence of Potter's mudblood and a Weasley. You had better hope this report was a lie. You will be coming home to the manor for the winter holidays. Bartholemew will meet you at the station.

Don't be late.

                        L. Malfoy

My headache resumed back to its previous levels, along with my anger. I was not going to the manor for the holidays. I put my head back in my hands and just sat there. She had gone and taken my heart with her. My life was worthless.

A knock on the door startled me out of sleep a long while later and I threw a curse at the door.

"Draco Malfoy! What is your problem?" an infuriated girls voice met my ears. "Come open this door before I curse it down! Come on! I know you're in there!" with a muttered curse, I yanked the door open.

"What do you want." I tried to sound furious, but only ended up with a very tired-sounding annoyed.

"Wow. You look like crap." Ginny Weasley pushed past me into the room and a haggard looking Ron followed her. He gave me a sympathetic look and sat on the couch. Ginny stood near the fire and surveyed the room.

"What did you do to this place?" I looked around the room and took in her meaning. The beds were rumpled, clothes sat in various places around the room, there was shredded paper along with the empty bottle in front of my chair. Ginny picked up the bottle and gave me a look. "Did you drink this entire thing by yourself?"

"Yes. Now stop yelling." I rubbed at my head again.

"Then you deserve the headache." I glared at her but she didn't back down. "Get your cloak, we're going for a walk."

"What?" I was thoroughly confused.

"I said, get your cloak, we're going for a walk. You need to clear your head and I need to know what's going on." I didn't move, merely looked at the short, fire-haired girl who stood near my fireplace. Her composure crumpled, a pained look contorting her pretty features. "Mal-Draco, Hermione is my best friend. Now Dumbledore tells me she's not in the castle and that he can't tell me where she is. I know something happened to her at the end of this summer but she never told me what. I'm worried, and I'm scared. You're the only person she's had contact with since school started. I need to know. Please." She wiped at a few tears, but didn't drop her gaze. "Please, Draco." Her bright brown eyes were full of unshed tears, but there was still a determination in her gaze that wouldn't back down. I nodded and retrieved my cloak.

"Let's go."

Yes, I know. Quiet, angsty, hangoverish, but pivotal. At least, that's what my muses say. Anyway, I'm going on vacation for the next 3 weeks, so updates will be a no show. But that also means I'll have time to write now that my muse has decided to come along. Wish me luck! And thanks to all you wonderful reviewers for sticking with me. I know I have update issues, but sometimes a review will pull me back into the game. Thank you all soo much.

K


	34. Awakenings

Ok, well I know I'm scum of the earth for making you all wait so incredibly awful long for an update. Life for me has been INSANE. Anyway, I wont bore you with the details.

Chapter 34

Awakenings

I woke up slowly, slipping out of the blackness into a world filled with light. The warm yellow light was glowing near my head and falling across my body. I couldn't see past it, I only knew that it was safe. So safe. Then the light went out.

"Hermione? Oh, good! You're awake!" A warm female voice greeted my ears. Softer it whispered "I told you this would work."

"I know that, Betsy. Now let's get a few blankets. The cold will set back in soon." A moment later I could feel more weight being set on my body.

"Hermione, I'm so glad to see you awake. Now go back to sleep and I'll owl Dumbledore." the woman's voice again. The blankets were adjusted and I felt myself falling back into the dark. "Sleep well, my dear."

I slept.

I awoke to the first few rays of dawn breaking over the sea. I pulled myself up and over to a chair near the window. The short walk had exhausted me. I sat quietly, watching the beautiful sunrise. It was a simple, yet marvelous beauty. The chair I was in was soft, and I gently slipped back into sleep.

"Good morning, Hermione." A soft, warm voice pulled me from the depths of slumber. I opened my eyes on a smiling face with bright brown eyes. "A beautiful dawn, mmm?" I nodded and she smiled again. "I agree, my dear. But now we need to get you up. Breakfast is downstairs, waiting with Benny." While she spoke, she moved me to a sitting position then to my feet. A simple yellow sundress lay on the bed and it was quickly slipped over my head and I was guided out the door and down the stairs into a bright and airy kitchen. A few others sat around a large table.

"Everyone, this is Hermione. She'll be with us for the next few weeks. I trust you'll treat her like family." A small chorus of hello's went up and I was placed in a chair. A full plate of food was quickly put in front of me.

"Eat up, dearie." The man's voice prompted me. My stomach flipped and roiled at the thought.

"Umm, are you alright?" a small voice to my right sounded. I shook my head slightly.

"Uhoh… Miss Betsy! Hermione's going to be sick!" I was boosted out of my chair and into a bathroom where I promptly emptied my vacant stomach. A soothing hand patted my back and held my hair out of my face.

"There there. You'll be alright in a moment." I gagged once more, trying to breathe. "Are you ready to wash your mouth out?" I gave a weak nod and was handed a glass. A few moments later, I was led into a quiet room with a small table and a window. A pot of tea sat on a tray with a few biscuits. "Try that instead, dear. I'll be back in a bit and you can go out into the garden then." She eased open the window a bit and left. I poured a cup of tea and sipped while watching the birds. There was a small bookshelf in the room and I found a book of poetry. When Betsy returned, she spoke but I wasn't listening. She deposited me on a garden bench beneath a tree with a boy who looked a little older than me. He remained absorbed in his own book and I slipped into the safety of my poems, content with the soft silence.

* * *

The anger and pain swirling inside my chest was almost too much to bear. _Why?_ My heart screamed. _Why has she left me? Did I not do enough to protect her? Was I not **good** enough for her?_

Cursing aloud, I glared around the darkness of our shared room nursing another bottle of fire whiskey. A sudden, fierce burst of anger overcame me and I hurled my glass into the almost dead fire. It flared up momentarily, then dropped back to its previous level. I cursed again and yanked myself out of the chair and stomped across the room to the window.

A soft snow was falling. As I watched, the wind began to pick up, swirling the snow and making it fall faster and thicker. Leaning against the chill of the glass, my thoughts drifted back to the conversation I had had with the Weasley's that afternoon.

She had surprised me, showing up at the door to our-my room like she did. Normally, she went to great lengths to avoid me. She drug me out-of-doors, her brother at our heels. We ended up by the lake under a large tree. I moved to the shore and stared out moodily, intending to stay silent.

"Malfoy, where is Hermione?" the girl was straightforward and her question cut deeper than the chill wind.

"I-I don't know." I spat the words out, angry at myself and the meaning behind them. Malfoy's don't show emotion. The _definitely_ don't fall in love. A hand on my shoulder pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Malfoy, are you alright?" I shook the little red head's hand off angrily and moved away a few paces.

"I'm fine. Just go away." I started to walk off.

"Draco Malfoy! Stop right there. You're acting like a spoiled little child. You are NOT the only person in this world who cares about Hermione. Now grow up, turn around and talk to us." Her tone stopped me short. I was even more surprised to find myself ashamed of my actions.

"There's nothing to talk about. She's gone." I fought to keep my voice even and devoid of emotion.

"Ma-Draco, look at me." Her voice was soft and I glanced over my shoulder. "Thank you." She gave me a soft, sad smile and patted the bench beside her. I moved closer but didn't sit.

"There is nothing to say. I couldn't help her so she left. Ask Dumbledore where she is."

"Dumbledore sent us to you. He said that whatever had happened to Hermione was not his to share, but that you might be able to tell us something. I don't know what happened, but I'm fairly certain it has something to do with Harry and-" I cut her off.

"It has EVERYTHING to do with that bastard." I snarled. Ginny seemed to be taken aback by the ferocity in my voice. She didn't speak again for a few moments, but when she did, her voice was soft.

"Wha- what did he do?" I turned and gave her a look.

"The worst possible thing a man can do to a woman." I reigned in my anger again and waited. She looked at me blankly for a moment before understanding filled her face and she gasped. The tall boy on the other side of the tree whipped around to look at me.

"Harry?" The girl seemed incredulous. "He didn't- he couldn't! He loved Hermione! He wouldn't do something like that. There has to be some mistake! How?- When?" She had a hand in her red hair, mussing it, seemingly unaware. She began pacing. "How could?-"

"There is no mistake. He did it. He destroyed her innocence, cracked her mind. He hurt her beyond her ability to cope." I was angry but refused to let it show. Ginny shook her head.

"No, he couldn't. He's too gentle." She continued to shake her head and pace.

"I'm going to kill him." The darkly muttered words tumbled from Weasley's mouth. He had his wand in his hand and he was fingering the wood determinedly. He started to move past his sister, and this managed to knock her out of her daze.

"Wait, Ron. Harry is the least of our concern right now. Hermione needs us now." She glanced at me then back at her brother. "Draco needs us now." The tall redhead seemed to struggle with his anger for a few minutes before he swallowed hard, then he nodded. He looked over at me.

"How-how do we contact her?" His voice was strained, but his eyes were clear. I shook my head.

"We don't. Dumbledore said she'll contact us when she's ready." My words were soft and I fought back tears. Weasley and I exchanged a look and he turned to his sister.

"Come on, Ginny. It's almost time for lunch." He nodded to me. "We'll talk later." the two moved past me and I turned back to the lake.

The elder Weasley and I were in accord. Potter would pay for what he did. Maybe not now, but he would pay. I smirked to myself and began plotting. You should never cross a Malfoy, especially not one who has already thrown caution to the winds by falling in love.

* * *

Dun, dun dun….. so what are Ron and Draco planning? Is Hermione really going to be alright? shrugs Ask my muse….. Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed over the past cough year cough… You have kept my mind on the story, I'm just sorry it took so long. 

K


	35. Letters of Change

Okay, this is the second to last chapter in this story… and you will be very happy to know I've finished the final chapter too. Enjoy!

Chapter 35

Letter of Change

I went back to classes the day before term ended, shocking the hell out of my teachers. Snape questioned me after Double Advanced Potions.

"Mr. Malfoy. It's good to have you back in class. Those useless imbeciles were beginning to get incredibly irritating." He was writing instructions on the board, his back to me. "Any word on the status of you project?" He glanced at me over his shoulder.

"No, Sir." He hmmphed and turned back to the blackboard. "But, I have received a letter from my father." Snapes hand stopped moving. "He wishes for me to return to the manor for the hols." I finished and met Snapes gaze as he turned.

"Do you wish to go?" His dark eyes were focused on me, trying to read my face.

"Not until I have had word of Her- my project." Snape narrowed his eyes further.

"You have been away too long, young Malfoy. There are many things you seem to have forgotten." He pocketed his wand and motioned for me to follow him. "We have much to discuss."

"But what of my next class, Sir, and of yours?" I was not sure I wanted to hear what he was going to say. Snape snorted delicately.

"Useless brats." He waved a hand. "Very well. If you will join me in my rooms after dinner." He gave me a pointed look and I nodded. "Good. Now off with you. I have more worthless dunderheads to force knowledge in to." I inclined my head respectfully and headed off down the hall.

* * *

"Malfoy! Malfoy, wait up!" A voice behind me on my way to dinner caused me to slow and turn. The youngest Weasley hurried up to me, breathing heavily.

"We need-to-go" she attempted to gasp something out.

"Stop." The word was a command and she shut up, a bit shocked. "Breathe, then speak." She nodded, then spent a moment catching her breath.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. Dumbledore, he's received a letter." She broke off, suddenly reluctant.

"A letter from whom?" My heart had dropped to my feet and it was hard to speak around the lump in my throat.

"It's from Hermione. He's-" I didn't wait to hear the rest of her sentence, but bolted for the headmasters office.

I called the password from down the hall and ran up the stairs at top speed, busting through the door at the top. An unfamiliar man was sitting in one of the chairs across from the headmaster.

"Professor?" My voice was a breathless whisper, full of hope.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy. I'm glad you could join us. Now we're just waiting for Mister and Miss-" Dumbledore's words were interrupted again to admit Ginny and Ron.

"Oh, good. We're all assembled. Students, this is Mr. Benjamin Hurberlen. He and his wife have been caring for Hermione." Dumbledore smiled at the man.

"Where is she? Is she alright? She's not hurt, is she?" I was intensely worried. Something didn't feel right.

"Miss Hermione is doing very well." The man was speaking quietly and he wouldn't look at me.

"Where-?" I looked around the office, hoping, praying I had somehow missed her.

"Draco, she's not here." Dumbledore's voice was quiet and full of regret.

"Can I go see her?" It was an almost inaudible whisper.

"Unfortunately, no. She has….left our care and asked that we…. Well, that we not reveal her new location." The mans words shook me to my core. "She asked me to deliver this to you." He held out a thin white envelope, my name across the front. I reached for it, gut twisting.

"Mister Malfoy-" Dumbledore began to speak, but I turned and walked out of his office.

I wandered the halls until I found myself back at the door of the room we had shared. I slipped into the darkened room and sank onto the chair nearest the empty fireplace. The seemingly innocuous white envelop looked intensely menacing against my black slacks. Opening it would change everything, and the childish par of myself didn't want anything to change.

Slipping the letter out of the envelope, I began to read.

* * *

And that's where Draco's bit ends…. You wont get the letter or hear from him until the sequel, which I need to talk to Linwe about….. Okay, now I'll go type the final chapter. Thanks for all the reviews!

K


	36. Closing Doors

Here it is. It's been a long journey, but I'm glad to see it finished. Thanks for staying with me so long. It's greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Wish they were, but they're not.

Chapter 36

Closing Doors

The snow began to fall softly, startling me. I turned to the small girl beside me.

"But I thought it was always warm here. Where is the snow coming from?" I was bewildered. This was the south of France. The mousy-haired girl smiled.

"You're the one making it snow, silly." She giggled and tired to catch a snowflake on her tongue.

"What do you mean _I'm_ making it snow?"

"With your magic." She fixed her wide blue eyes on me. "You've got lotsa magic." Her eyes widened and I could almost see the light bulb above her head. "Do you think you could make it taste like _chocolate?_" She asked with all the seriousness of childhood and I laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"Maybe, but you'll have to help me." She nodded solemnly then squinted her eyes up tight. Cracking one, she peeked over at me.

"Come on, Myane! Let's make it snow chocolate! I smiled and closed my eyes to help.

A few hours later, I found myself in the garden. It was warm again, thanks to a few heating spells. Betsy had told me Christmas was two weeks away. She had taken a few of the others into town to buy gifts, but I had opted to stay behind and 'rest'. The book of poetry in my lap was uselss. My mind was fixed on Draco. I had seen the pain and betrayal in his silver depths just before I had pulled the door shut behind me…

Something wet dripped onto my hand. I blinked to clear my blurred vision and realized I was crying for the first time since…..

My mind immediately tried to pull me away. I fought against it. I was tired of being broken and running away from this, my anguish and shame. My mind beat against it, but I pushed forward, falling into the memory.

- - (Flashback… and it's pretty graphic) - - -

Harry and I had just met the Weasleys in Diagon Alley. It was the day before term started and Harry was ecstatic to see me. We had seen each other for a week over the summer when we had been invited to the Weasleys for a stay, but that had been almost a month before. His greeting had surprised me by the forcefulness of it. He had literally pulled me into a shop and back behind a shelf where he pinned me to the wall with his body and his kiss. Shocked as I was, I did little to stop him until he began to fondle my breast.

"Harry! What have I told you about that?" I pulled away from his mouth and removed his hand. "I'm not ready to take that step yet." I was angry, but watching his face drop and redden with shame, I relented.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione. But I just missed you so much I kinda got carried away. Can you forgive me?" the look he gave me was full of remorse.

"Of course, Harry. You know I love you too much to stay mad at you." He gave me a boyish grin, the one that made my heart melt. He stole a chaste kiss.

"I love you too, Mione-doll." He grabbed my hand. "Now let's go find Ron."

The rest of the day was filled with laughter. When we returned to the Leaky Cauldron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went straight to bed, admonishing us to do the same. At some point, Harry tried to convince Ron to do something, to which the red-head agreed warily but good naturedly. Ginny headed up to bed a few moments later, and Ron followed soon after, but not before he shared an indecipherable wink-nudge with Harry. Ten minutes or so after Ron left, Harry jumped as if he had just remembered something.

"Hermione! There's something I need to show you." I yawned.

"Can't it wait til morning?" I asked, but Harry shook his head. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me toward the stairs.

"It's up in my trunk."

"What about Ron?" I yawned again and Harry looked back at me.

"Don't worry about him. He's probly not asleep yet, and if he is, he's a heavy sleeper anyway. It won't take long, I promise." He gave me a pleading look, and I nodded. He flashed me the grin and pulled me the rest of the way up the stairs and down the corridor to his room.

Once we stepped in the room, I was surprised to find both beds empty.

"Where's-" Harry cut off my question with a kiss. I pulled away to demand an explanation when he placed a finger on my lips.

"Shhh, Hermione. There's nothing to worry about." he said softly, kissing me again. As I tried to push him away, he used my momentum to propel both of us onto one of the beds. He began to kiss me hungrily, but gently, and I was momentarily washed away by how good it felt. He had run his fingers under the dege of my shirt and was gently caressing my back. His hands were so gentle, and I had missed him so much I didn't stop him.

Everything got steadily more heated, but I was lost in his hands until he began to tug on my panties. My eyes popped open and I tried to stop him.

"Harry! What are you doing? I told you I wasn't ready for that!" he didn't respond, just kept kissing my neck, trying to draw me back in. "Stop, Harry. I've had enough." He looked up at me.

"Come on, Mione. I want to show you how much I love you." He tried to kiss me but I shoved him away and reached for my shirt. I glared at him.

"No, Harry." I tried to get off the bed, but he blocked me and reached for my hips.

"Come on, it'll feel good." I pushed at him.

"Harry! No! Don't!" He was pulling me closer and his hands were getting rougher. "Please, don't! Stay away! I'll hex you into next week!"

"With what wand?" he snapped back nastily. "Stop being dramatic. I love you and I want to be with you. Come here!" he reached for me again.

"No! I don't want to! Stop!"

"What don't you want to do?" he managed to pin me under him. All those quidditch practices. I was helpless.

"No, Harry! I told you, I don't want to!" My panties had finally been pulled away.

"I heard you, Hermione. In the bathroom at the Burrow." His voice was harsh. "Don't lie. I know you want this."

"I don't want to sleep with you!" Harry ignored my outburst and concentrated on what he was about to do. "Stop! Let me go!" I kept squirming and struggling. "NO, No! Stop! Harry, DON'T!" My insides were suddenly parted and thrust into roughly, like a sharp, hot knife. He was carelessly shredding the most delicate parts of my body and the pain was unspeakable. I kept fighting, trying to hit whatever I could reach. "Let me go! You're hurting me! Stop!" My cries were getting weaker, I felt so helpless. A few minutes later, it was over. He pulled away from me, and I fought the urge to cry or vomit.

"I didn't want to hurt you. I love you, Hermione."

His words were a like a physical blow. The tears of revulsion fell down my cheeks. I was unable to speak.

"Hermione, I-" emotions flickered across his face and his eyes filled with tears as the realization of what he had just done hit him. He fell to his knees on the bed beside me. I pulled something up to cover me. "Oh, Merlin. Hermione, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." he reached for me hand but I yanked it away.

"Don't touch me." I don't know how the words made it through my closed throat. He reached for me again and I scrambled off the bed, reaching for my wand.

"Hermione!" He was at the edge of the bed, but the tip of my wand in his face stopped him.

"**_Don't touch me._**" I yanked a robe on and started for the door.

"Hermione! Stop! I'm sorry! Don't go!" he crossed the room and grabbed my arm. I pointed my wand at him and yelled the first curse that came across my lips and ran from the room and the tavern.

- (end flashback) - --

I still wasn't sure how I ended up on the train the next morning, or what I had done the rest of that night, yet it didn't matter. No-

"-Hermione?" I jumped and looked up quickly. One of the others was standing at the back door. "It's a right blizzard out there. Get inside before you freeze to death." He shut the door.

I looked up at the sky and how it was falling down a little bit at a time. I knew I could never go back to the innocence I had known before. That light and purity had gone out much like a snuffed candle. I would never again be that innocent, carefree child. I could not go back to Hogwarts. That part of my life was over, and I had already mourned its passing. I had faced many demons and could not deny the fact that I would face many, many more. But I would not fall apart again.

I stood and walked toward the cheery little house. I paused at the door, then opened it and stepped inside.

It closed gently behind me.

* * *

And that is how my half of the story ends. It only took me two years to write… The sequel will be written and posted by my friend and co-author, Linwe Amandil who is fantastic also. I wish ya luck, dearie! And thank you to all of you who stayed with me. I hope it was worth it.

Farewell!

K


End file.
